


Как пережить первое свидание и угробить пять телефонов

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Бокуто наконец-то решился пригласить Широфуку на первое свидание, что может пойти не так? Лучшие друзья, некоторые сокомандники, Карасуно почти в полном составе, спасатели, природные катаклизмы и прочие неприятности прилагаются в комплекте.





	Как пережить первое свидание и угробить пять телефонов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для HQ!! MiniBang+Reverse 2018.  
> Иллюстрация от [Carcaneloce](http://carcaneloce.diary.ru/):  
> [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8605f20cf41a9b699f23058e95f5f59e/tumblr_pd4v680OaO1ssvqgko1_1280.png)

Куроо сразу заметил, что у дома его кто-то поджидает, хотя тот и пытался прятаться в тени соседского дерева. Но что это окажется Сузумеда Каори – такого он просто не мог себе представить. Младший менеджер Фукуродани у его порога?! Почему? Зачем? Для чего? У Куроо с ходу мелькнуло с полдюжины предположений, но все – одно безумнее другого. Ну, или еще один вариант, что она оказалась тут случайно и ждет кого-то другого. Ха-ха три раза. Куроо решительно направился к девушке.

Сузумеда увидела его и торопливо шагнула навстречу:

– Куроо-сан, можно… – она запнулась и начала заново. – Я бы хотела, если это возможно… То есть, если это не слишком невежливо с моей стороны…

Она окончательно стушевалась, покраснела и замолчала. У Куроо закралось еще одно абсолютно бредовое подозрение, что, кажется, его собираются позвать на свидание, но девушки первыми никогда еще его не приглашали. Да еще и из школы Бокуто. Нет, это точно что-то другое.

Сузумеда закрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула и выпалила на одном дыхании:

– Вы можете поехать со мной на свидание, Куроо-сан? – она низко поклонилась.

Куроо ошарашенно уставился на девушку. Да ладно? Серьезно? И почему вдруг «поехать»? Или она исполняет что-то типа проигранного фанта? Не то чтобы он сомневался в собственной привлекательности, но в его представлении влюбленные девушки вели себя как-то иначе.

– Ой! Но только на ненастоящее! – резко выпрямившись, Сузумеда чуть не подпрыгнула и еще сильнее залилась румянцем. – Простите! Я не так сказала! Извините! Но мне очень надо. Вернее, не мне, но надо! Очень! Пожалуйста!

– Так, а теперь медленно, подробно и с начала, – к Куроо наконец-то вернулся потерянный было дар речи. – Кому надо, куда ехать, и что все это значит?

Пару секунд Сузумеда пыталась взять себя в руки, стараясь отдышаться, а потом почти нормально ответила:

– Бокуто наконец-то пригласил Широ на свидание... – и опять замолчала на полуслове.

– О! – обрадовался Куроо. – Прекрасно, и?

Бокуто уже добрый месяц страдал на эту тему, капитально достав Куроо и всех, до кого успел дотянуться и кому решился доверить настолько страшный секрет. В последнюю неделю его мучения вышли на новый виток – а может, для начала пригласить Сузумеду, а потом уже, если с ней все пройдет хорошо, тогда уже рискнуть с Широфуку? И возмутительно игнорировал резонные замечания Куроо, что после первого шага второй для него станет слишком затруднительным. И что девушки – это отнюдь не волейбол, тут тренировочный матч перед основным не сыграешь.

Но если Бокуто все-таки решился, то в чем тогда проблема? И как это привело Сузумеду к его порогу?

– Он ее пригласил в Бандай-Асахи, там как раз завтра новый парк открывается, с развлекательным центром и с зоной для пикников на самой границе с заповедником, – трагическим тоном сообщила Сузумеда. – И она согласилась, но…

Сузумеда жалобно посмотрела на него. И до Куроо наконец-то дошло. Ну, Бокуто, ну гений планирования! Отличный вариант для первого свидания, просто замечательный: поездка на весь день, двести километров в одну сторону, сначала аттракционы, потом пикничок для двоих на укромной лесной полянке… Нет, вообще-то это все очень романтично и даже масштабно, но первое же свидание! Куроо едва сдержал порыв уткнуться ладонью в лицо.

– Она согласилась? – переспросил он.

– Да, – кивнула Сузумеда. – Но потом подумала. И я, и мы…

– И вы решили устроить двойное свидание? – закончил за нее Куроо.

– Да! – просияла Сузумеда. – То есть нет. В смысле, да, но…

– Только одно – настоящее, а второе – фиктивное? – уточнил Куроо.

Про замысел менеджеров в общих чертах он догадался, а мучить Сузумеду необходимостью подобрать слова для формулировки, что на настоящее свидание она с ним идти не собирается, а хочет лишь помочь подруге, – было бы слишком жестоко. Хотя и очень хотелось. Но Куроо уже нашел себе куда более подходящий объект для маленькой мести.

– Да! – обрадовалась она. – Именно так!

– Супер, – кивнул Куроо. – Где и когда?

– Завтра в семь утра, встречаемся на вокзале. У третьей скамейки на платформе, – быстро ответила она и умчалась чуть ли не вприпрыжку.

– Семь утра? Ну, Бокуто, я тебе это еще припомню.

***

Верный своему решению о маленькой мести, заранее звонить Бокуто он не стал и с нескрываемым злорадством полюбовался всей гаммой противоречивых чувств на лице друга, когда без четверти семь поймал его у заветной скамейки. В том, что он придет раньше, Куроо ни на миг не сомневался, слишком хорошо его знал.

– Бро, серьезно? Национальный парк в двухстах километрах от Токио? – Куроо хлопнул его по плечу. – Чего-нибудь попроще не смог придумать? Кафе там, кино? Концерт хотя бы?

Тот мрачно уставился на Куроо. Последняя надежда, что он оказался тут случайно и от него удастся быстро избавиться, явно покинула Бокуто.

– Я хотел ее удивить, – наконец нехотя ответил он.

– О-о-о, тебе удалось на все сто. А ты не подумал, что будет, если ей не понравится и она захочет уйти? Куда она пойдет посреди леса?

– Ха! Ей не может не понравиться!

Куроо только критически на него посмотрел. Очень выразительно.

– Слышь ты, умный такой, а что ж ты раньше молчал?! – возмутился Бокуто.

– Ты не спрашивал, куда ее позвать, ты изводил всех вопросом, как ее пригласить, чтобы тебя сходу не отшили, – напомнил Куроо.

– И ничего не всех, – насупился Бокуто.

– Ну да, меня и полкоманды.

– Не половину, а только Акааши, Коноху и Сарукуя.

– Ага, треть, – поддакнул Куроо.

– Да какая уже разница? – отмахнулся Бокуто и уточнил совершенно убито: – Она ведь не придет, да?

– Тебе повезло, – широко ухмыльнулся Куроо. – Широ очень отважная девушка. О, а вот и они.

Бокуто удивленно обернулся и увидел поднимающихся на платформу Широфуку и Сузумеду. И только теперь до него дошло все коварство их замысла. И что его свидание все-таки состоится!

Бокуто просиял. Куроо довольно ухмыльнулся.

***

Как ни странно, но поездка прошла почти идеально. Бокуто начал рассказывать смешные истории, Куроо составил ему здоровую конкуренцию, потом оказалось, что Широ умеет травить подобные байки не хуже ребят. Сузумеда поначалу стеснялась и отмалчивалась, но потом Куроо, улучив момент, шепнул ей «Бокуто знает», она поняла, что изображать парочку с Куроо уже не надо, успокоилась, расслабилась и тоже присоединилась к общему трепу.

Волейбольные истории быстро закончились, тем более, большинство из них Широ и так знала, и тогда они перешли к забавным случаям из средней школы, которых хватило до самой пересадки в Корияме. Бокуто с Широ сидели, максимально сдвинувшись в креслах, почти касаясь плечами и бедрами друг друга. Куроо и Сузумеда – напротив, на небольшом, но значимом расстоянии. Пару раз Бокуто порывался устроить руку на плече Широфуку, но каждый раз сталкивался с ней взглядом и так и не решился.

Четверть часа от Кориямы пролетела вообще незаметно, и вся компания в радостном предвкушении направилась ко входу в новый парк комплекса. Правда, народу оказалось запредельно много: в честь открытия парк даже запустил дополнительные автобусы от Кориямы.

Куроо показалось, что в толпе мелькнула знакомая макушка, и он дернулся было проверить, но подумал, что на их двойном полуфиктивном свидании третьи, вернее, пятые лишние совсем ни к чему, даже если ему не померещилось.

– Куроо! Бокуто! – радостно раздалось за их спинами.

Причем это был явно не голос знакомой макушки. Куроо медленно обернулся, словно в зеркале поймав в глазах Бокуто то самое выражение – «только не это!». И оба уставились на активно пробирающегося к ним Хинату, за которым буксиром болтался Кенма. Не померещилось. Но лучше бы да.

Помимо воли Куроо в очередной раз восхитился напору коротышки – что на поле, что в обыденной жизни. Когда Кенма вот так усиленно изображал тормозящий якорь, даже самому Куроо непросто было сдвинуть его с места. А подпрыгивающий Хината словно вообще не замечал, как старательно его пытаются задержать.

– Круто! Вы тоже на открытие приехали, да? – он наконец-то протолкался к ним и заметил девушек. – О, так вы даже с менеджерами! А остальная команда где?

Куроо словно воочию видел, как медленно крутятся колесики мыслей в голове Хинаты, и чуть ли не с секундной точностью мог предсказать, когда тот наконец-то сложит два плюс два и родит следующий совершенно дурацкий вопрос. И нет, Бокуто с Широ явно не собирались скрывать свои отношения – вот только для начала надо, чтобы они появились, эти самые отношения. Не говоря уже о них с Сузумедой.

Вот, сейчас. Лицо Хинаты понимающе вытянулось, и он расплылся в возмутительно довольной многозначительной улыбке. Вот нахал!

– А-а-а… – начал он и неожиданно замолчал, ошарашенно переведя взгляд за их спины.

Куроо на мгновение стало боязно оборачиваться. Что там такое, что смогло отвлечь Хинату от застуканных с поличным капитанов в красноречивой компании двух девушек?

– Кагеяма!!! – радостно подпрыгнул Хината.

Судя по виду Бокуто, тому остро хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Широфуку уставилась на Хинату так, что если бы ее взгляд мог воспламенять, Хината выгорел бы дотла. На Сузумеду было жалко смотреть. Кенма усиленно делал вид, что он не здесь, никого тут не знает, и вообще игра в смартфоне намного интереснее окружающей реальности.

Куроо повернулся и взглянул в лицо неизбежности, к которой уже радостно помчался Хината. Неизбежность выглядела крайне странно – как фонарный столб, из-за которого торчали уголки нескольких сумок и пакетов, но не виднелось ни малейшего кусочка Кагеямы, если он, конечно, там вообще был. А рядом стояли крайне растерянные менеджеры Карасуно, обе – Шимизу и та, вторая, новенькая, Куроо не помнил ее имени.

Тем временем Хината извлек сопротивляющегося Кагеяму из-за столба. И стало понятно, чьими сумками и пакетами тот увешан с ног до головы. Куроо с Бокуто облегченно переглянулись. Явившийся в парк один с двумя девушками – да еще какими! – Кагеяма был куда лучшей целью для насмешек и дурацких вопросов. Но они оба недооценили Шимизу. Прежде чем Хината успел раскрыть рот, она решительно направилась к ним.

– Вы тоже приехали посмотреть на новые волейбольные площадки? И узнать, можно ли их использовать для выездных тренировок? – как ни в чем не бывало спросила она, обращаясь к Широфуку.

– А… ну, да. Конечно, – быстро сориентировалась та. – На площадки для команды.

– Двенадцать штук! – преувеличенно восторженно продолжила Шимизу. – На полпути от Токио до Сендая! С видами на сады, водопады, поляны цветов и озера. Это ведь так прекрасно!

– Ага, – поддакнула Сузумеда, поддерживая предлагаемую легенду. – Мы тоже подумали, что как менеджеры команды просто обязаны провести разведку в первый же день!

– И не будем же мы сами тащиться с тяжелыми сумками, – закончила Шимизу. – Но вы вообще молодцы, целого капитана с собой захватили!

– Да, – кивнула Сузумеда. – Мы тоже исключительно ради сумок. А Куроо потом к нам сам по пути прибился.

Куроо внутренне возмутился, но промолчал. Слишком забавно было наблюдать за растерянным и даже каким-то слегка обиженным Хинатой – ну надо же, такой шикарный повод для дебильных шуточек прямо из под носа увели.

И когда уже казалось, что опасность миновала, откуда-то справа раздалось предельно возмущенное и даже малость озверевшее:

– Хината! Кагеяма!

Хината тут же втянул голову в плечи. Кагеяма снова попытался спрятаться за столб. Все обернулись и увидели приближающуюся к ним троицу сэмпаев Карасуно. Причем Танака вполне убедительно изображал озверевшего от красной тряпки быка, а Дайчи и Суга с двух сторон пытались его притормозить, но получалось не очень.

– Проходной двор какой-то! – сквозь зубы тихо прошипела Широфуку.

– Кагеяма!!! – снова взревел Танака, стряхивая Сугу с левой руки и малопонятными жестами пытаясь передать всю глубину пылающего в нем возмущения, которое из-за захлестывающих эмоций явно не получалось облечь в слова.

– Что вы здесь делаете с нашими менеджерами? – спросил Суга, пока Дайчи в одиночку пытался справиться с Танакой.

– А при чем здесь мы?! – возмутился Бокуто, хотя обращались ко всем. – Мы сами только что с ними столкнулись!

– Эй! Я с Кенмой приехал! – тут же от всего открестился Хината. – Вот, Куроо с Бокуто могут подтвердить!

Кагеяма прекратил попытки скрыться за столбом и выступил вперед с суровой и мрачной физиономией профессионального самурая на допросе.

– Это как у вас получилось? – Суга удивленно уставился на Хинату. – Ты ехал с ним из Токио или он с тобой из Сендая?

Как ни странно, но этот незамысловатый вопрос озадачил всех. И даже отвлек Танаку от попыток дотянуться до шеи Кагеямы.

– Да нет, – стушевался Хината. – Мы договорились в Корияме встретиться, а сюда уже вместе приехали. На автобусе! – зачем-то уточнил он и тут же обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в остальных. – Только подходим к парку, а тут вот они! С менеджерами!

– Эй, мы со своими! – встрял Куроо. – А вы с вашими сами разбирайтесь.

– Что-то я менеджеров Некомы тут вообще не вижу, – подозрительно прищурился Дайчи.

– Да мне все в Фукуродани как родные! И менеджеры тоже! – тут же нашелся Куроо.

– Подтверждаю! – важно кивнул Бокуто.

– Да что вы за балаган тут устроили?! – возмутилась Шимизу, строго поправляя очки. – Мы с девочками договорились приехать посмотреть на новые волейбольные площадки и узнать, можно ли согласовать с руководством парка совместные тренировочные матчи токийских и сендайских команд. И не хотели говорить всей команде, пока все не разузнаем.

– Да? – удивился Бокуто, но был своевременно пнут в бок кулаком Куроо.

– А тогда что здесь делает Кагеяма? – Танака уже не пытался его придушить, но так и не сводил с него злобно-подозрительного взгляда.

– Сумки несет! – гаркнула Широфуку. – Так сложно догадаться?

– Могли бы и нас позвать, – с едва скрываемой досадой заметил Дайчи.

– Чтобы было все вот это вот? – Шимизу красноречиво обвела рукой окружающих.

И все как-то неожиданно заметили, что прохожие шарахаются от их большой скандальной компании, обходя по широкой дуге, а охрана парка недобро поглядывает в их сторону, переговариваясь по рациям.

Все разом смутились и притихли.

– Извините, – повинился за остальных Суга. – Просто Танака слишком разнервничался, увидев вас в такой… неоднозначной компании, – он примирительно улыбнулся.

Шимизу только возмущенно хмыкнула.

– Почему это мы неоднозначная компания? – тут же насупилась и агрессивно надвинулась на него Широфуку.

– Эй, я не тебя имел в виду!

– А кого?

– Ой, да ладно, неважно, кто кого имел в виду, – Бокуто сделал шаг вперед, демонстративно радушно обхватывая за плечи одной рукой Дайчи, второй – Танаку. – Ребята, давайте жить дружно.

– Да! – тут же радостно подпрыгнул Хината. – И все вместе пойдем наконец-то уже в парк? Одной большой волейбольной компанией?!

Все опять слегка подзависли. Куроо заметил быстрый взгляд Суги на телефон Кенмы, где, вместо привычных игрушек, последние несколько минут висело расписание ближайших рейсов на Токио. Куроо-то увидел сразу, а теперь – уже и не только он.

– Ведь замечательная идея, правда? – Суга преувеличенно бодро и радостно поддержал Хинату. – Заодно и поиграем. У нас даже мяч с собой есть!

– Ха! У нас тоже, – вскинулся Хината.

– И Кагеяма мяч брал, – пискнула младшая менеджер Карасуно.

– Зато сетку небось больше никто не догадался взять? – Дайчи обвел всех торжествующим взглядом.

И это все решило.

Бокуто бросил на Куроо умоляюще-несчастный взгляд, но тот только руками развел. Что тут еще можно сделать? Объявить всем, что у Бокуто и Широ, вообще-то, первое свидание? Очень плохая идея. А иначе уже никак не сбежать, не вызывая подозрений и пересудов за спиной. Только хуже будет.

***

Попытавшись протолкаться к стенду со схемой парка, все быстро поняли бесплодность этой затеи. Только Танака рискнул и преодолел уже почти треть пути к цели, когда Кенма нашел специальное приложение с подробнейшей картой, и все закачали его себе на телефоны.

Первая из волейбольных площадок оказалась совсем рядом, и они сразу направились к ней. Но там их ожидало двойное разочарование. Во-первых, она была напрочь оккупирована семействами с детьми, которые учили малышей держать мяч и бросать его если не через сетку, то хотя бы в ее сторону. А, во-вторых, совсем рядом, сразу за трибунами, была одна из площадок с аттракционами для самых маленьких, с которой долетали слишком громкий шум, упущенные воздушные шарики, сорвавшиеся воздушные змеи и периодически даже брызги от игр типа «попади струей воды в кольцо». В общем, обстановка была совершенно неподходящей для волейбольного матча – даже тренировочного, даже если каким-то чудом удастся договориться и освободить поле.

Судя по карте, администрация находилась тут же, буквально за углом. Поэтому потом направились туда. На переговоры пошли Дайчи с Шимизу и Бокуто с Широфуку – как капитаны и старшие менеджеры своих команд. И непонятно в качестве кого присоединившийся к ним в последний момент Суга, туманно отмазавшийся, что он – лучший переговорщик. Куроо добровольно открестился от такой чести, заявив, что сегодня полностью доверяет интересы Некомы этой замечательной делегации.

Вместо этого он развел бурную деятельность по проталкиванию среди оставшихся идеи, что осматривать площадки, медленно передвигаясь по парку их немалой оравой в дюжину человек, они будут до самого вечера. А, как уже выяснилось, наборы для пикников взяли с собой абсолютно все. И всем поскорее хотелось вырваться на природу из шумной толпы, которой и дома в городах вполне хватало. Да и смешно – в кои-то веки выбраться в Бандай-Асахи и так бездарно угробить целый день. Поэтому разумнее будет разделиться на пары, быстренько пробежаться по оставшимся одиннадцати площадкам, потом обменяться впечатлениями и наконец-то отправиться искать поляну для пикника.

К возвращению переговорной делегации идеей Куроо загорелись уже все, почти разбились по двое и поделили между собой площадки. Вопреки опасениям, беседа с администрацией прошла довольно неплохо. Они обрадовались интересу спортсменов из клубов старших школ к их парку и пообещали не только предоставить место, но и повесить рекламный баннер на входе в парк. Но вот только недельки через две, как-нибудь в будний день, а не в выходные. И им надо было заранее позвонить и сообщить номер площадки, которые оказались стилизованными под двенадцать месяцев – и площадку «Июль» они уже осмотрели.

Так что идея Куроо тем более оказалась кстати. Поскольку пару Бокуто-Широфуку активно отстаивал он сам – чтобы самому пойти вроде как с Кенмой, а абсолютно счастливый по этому поводу Хината оставался с Ячи, – это не вызвало ни у кого ни малейших подозрений или ненужных мыслей. Правда, Танака с Кагеямой оказались равно недовольны друг другом в качестве даже временных спутников. И Танаку очень напрягало, что Шимизу пойдет с Сузумедой – две девушки и без охраны! Непорядок!

Но самой Шимизу эта идея понравилось, им досталась только одна последняя площадка, и они собирались еще успеть заскочить на выставку экзотических фруктов. Так что Танаке пришлось смириться с этим решением. И с Кагеямой тоже. Тот выражал свое недовольство преимущественно мрачным взглядом, а не громкими возмущениями, и его было проще игнорировать. И да, бонусом Куроо наконец-то выяснил, что младшую менеджера Карасуно зовут Ячи.

На этом все и разошлись, договорившись встретиться через полтора часа на повороте к ландшафтной части парка.

Когда Куроо с Кенмой вернулись к точке сбора, там уже были Дайчи с Сугой и все так же исключительно недовольные друг другом Танака с Кагеямой. Но Суга теперь вплотную занялся их примирением, и Куроо не сомневался, что очень скоро Танака наконец-то окончательно перестанет злиться на то, что Кагеяма посмел сам поехать с их менеджерами в парк и никому об этом не сказать. Тем более, де факто они только в синкансене одни проехались.

Через несколько минут подошли девушки и принесли с собой угощение для всех: насаженные на шпажки тоненькие дольки чего-то, похожего на большое кривое зеленое яблоко, но со вкусом земляники. По наклейке на конце палочки змеилась совершенно нечитаемая арабская вязь, так что название фрукта так и осталось неизвестным. По словам девушек, продавец не говорил ни по-японски, ни по-английски, и общались они с ним исключительно с помощью жестов, зато он сделал им скидку в две трети цены на самый понравившийся фрукт, и гостинцы для остальных обошлись почти даром.

Пока делили дольки, а Танака примеривался стащить еще одну из оставшихся, подошли Хината с Ячи и начали рассказывать о «своих» двух волейбольных площадках. К этой животрепещущей теме тут же присоединились и остальные.

Оказалось, что все площадки в парке исключительно оригинальны, но отнюдь не все, даже чисто теоретически, подходят для серьезного спорта. У одной была общая двухсторонняя трибуна с бассейном, до отказа забитая зрителями, а как-то некомфортно играть, когда куча народу сидит к тебе спиной. Вторая площадка находилась рядом с фонтанами, и каждый порыв ветра обдавал водой всех, находящихся на ней. Как развлечение это было весьма забавно, но играть на такой не хотелось. Площадка «Январь» вообще граничила с катком, и даже в жаркий летний день там ощутимо тянуло холодом.

Но несколько площадок оказались в относительно укромных уголках, не обладали никаким неуместным соседством и вполне бы подошли для тренировочного матча, а то и целой серии – если удастся договориться не на один раз.

Едва определились с этим вопросом, как из-за поворота показались исключительно довольный Бокуто и крайне воодушевленная Широфуку.

– А мы были в террариуме! – еще на подходе к друзьям громко возвестила она. – Там так суперски! Змеи! Жуки! Хищные растения! И не только наши, а экземпляры со всего мира! Никто не хочет пойти? Я бы еще раз посмотрела…

Но ее восторга никто не разделил. Бокуто быстро отчитался о двух площадках, одна из которых тоже оказалась потенциально полезной. Время близилось к обеду, а еще предстояло искать поляну для пикника. И хотя они все были отмечены на карте, включая самые маленькие, все дружно предположили, что большинство из них уже заняты. Особенно ближайшие. Поэтому сразу отправились в самую дальнюю часть лесного участка, граничащую с закрытым заповедником.

Пока Широ о чем-то шепталась с Шимизу, Куроо придержал Бокуто за плечо, пропуская вперед остальных.

– Ты прям светишься, – заговорщицки ухмыльнулся он. – Чем вы там занимались в этом террариуме?

– Чувак! – воскликнул Бокуто, но тут же спохватился и перешел на громкий шепот: – Она меня пригласила на второе свидание! Прикинь, сама! И сама выберет, куда мы пойдем! Сказала, что мне нельзя доверять инициативу в этом вопросе. Скажи круто, а?!

– О даа, здорово, – с едва заметным сарказмом согласился Куроо.

В оценке организационных способностей Бокуто он, пожалуй, был полностью согласен с Широ.

– Теперь можно расслабиться и не бояться накосячить! – Бокуто потянулся с абсолютно счастливым видом.

– Ну ты смотри, сильно не расслабляйся. Испортить всегда можно.

– Да что может случиться? Еще хуже, чем это нашествие? – Бокуто выразительно махнул рукой в сторону идущего перед ними народа.

Куроо только глубокомысленно хмыкнул.

***

– Осталась одна большая поляна и две маленькие. И все! – трагически возвестил Хината, в очередной раз сверяясь с картой в телефоне. – А если и они заняты?

– На маленькой даже сетку не натянуть, поиграть не получится, – расстроенно заметил Дайчи.

Все, абсолютно все поляны оказались заняты. Эх, если бы они сразу догадались послать кого-то в лес – пока остальные осматривали волейбольные площадки. Но увы, тогда эта мысль никому не пришла в голову. А теперь – ну не под кустом же посреди тропинки им устраиваться, в конце-то концов?

– Еще есть берег озера, может, там? – Суга продолжал быть штатным оптимистом, но даже он скис в последние полчаса.

– Так совсем узкая полоска, – Бокуто тоже сверился с картой.

– А какие у нас варианты? – риторически уточнил Куроо. – Ну, не поиграем, так поплаваем.

– Ага, тебе хорошо, а я купальник не брала, – фыркнула Широфуку.

У Куроо уже почти сорвалась с языка шутка про «без купальника», но под свирепым взглядом Бокуто он ее благополучно проглотил. За спиной тихо хмыкнул Кенма. Тоже небось сразу предугадал его реакцию, вместе с Бокуто.

– Давайте сразу к большой пойдем? – предложил Танака. – Ставка на джек-пот! Или выиграем, или все-таки в пролете.

– А что будем делать, если и там занято? – встревоженно поинтересовалась Сузумеда.

– Вот если занято – тогда и решим, – отмахнулся Бокуто.

– Берег озера! – все еще посмеиваясь, напомнил Куроо, но на него шикнули сразу со всех сторон.

К поляне подходили чуть ли не на цыпочках. Вроде бы тихо. Хороший признак. Большие компании они обычно слышали задолго до того, как выглядывали на очередную поляну. На последних метрах Ячи не выдержала, сорвалась вперед, обогнала всех, на мгновение замерла перед кустами, а потом медленно развела ветки. В просвете появился кусочек поляны. Пустой. Все затаили дыхание. Еще пару шагов и…

И у вывалившихся из зарослей вырвался единый дружный разочарованный стон. Всего двое парней сидели спиной к ним у небольшого переносного мангала. Лишь двое, однако и эта поляна оказалась занята.

А потом они обернулись.

– Коноха!!! – от вопля Бокуто содрогнулся лес, и несколько птиц заполошно сорвались с деревьев, закружив в высоте.

Куроо сразу понял, что у Конохи – ни шанса. Даже если бы оставаться наедине со своим визави было его самым заветным желанием, главной мечтой и целью всей жизни, но когда Бокуто вот так включал режим боевого танка, сметающего все на своем пути, остановить его было нереально. Выдворить с поляны – тоже. Ни уговорами, ни угрозами, ни взыванием к совести. Коноха тоже хорошо знал своего капитана, поэтому не стал даже пытаться – с мрачно-обреченным видом смирившись с произошедшим нашествием и захватом. Второй парень, почему-то в медицинской маске, наполовину скрывающей лицо, попытался что-то тихо и неубедительно возразить, но тут же был взят в окружение Широфуку и Шимизу, к которым присоединилась Сузумеда и застенчиво выглядывающая из-за подруг Ячи.

Дайчи превентивно тормознул дернувшегося было на перехват Танаку – непорядок же! Опять какие-то мутные типы возле их менеджеров!

Не выдержав натиска четырех девушек, парень в маске сдался за считанные секунды и согласился, что совсем не против видеть тут друзей и знакомых Конохи. И готов разделить с ними и поляну, и еду, и вообще – хоть последнее даром отдать.

– А кто это? – поинтересовался Хината.

– Да ты что?! – удивился Кенма. – Это же Сакуса Киёми, он в тройке лучших асов страны.

– Ничего себе! – восхитился Хината. – А что он тут делает с Конохой?

– Вот очень интересный вопрос, – проворчал Бокуто и пошел отлавливать Коноху для более приватного разговора.

– А почему он в маске? Он что, болеет? – продолжил допытываться Хината.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Кенма. – На игру он ее снимает.

– Да говорят, вроде просто микробов боится, – вклинился Куроо.

– А из какой он школы? – не унимался Хината. – Тоже из Токио?

– Да, – кивнул Кенма. – Из Итачиямы.

– А вы с ними играли?

– В этом году пока нет. Они действующие чемпионы. Фукуродани проиграли им в финале этих отборочных.

– Вообще обалдеть!

– Да ты что, кроме ваших игр вообще турниром не интересуешься?

– Я тренировался круглые сутки, некогда было, – смутился Хината.

– Ребята, – окликнула Широфуку, – а кроме меня тут никто с голоду не умирает? Давайте уже сумки разбирать, а?

***

Поскольку время уже было далеко за полдень, а выехали все из дому ранним утром, то сперва решили перекусить тем, что не требовало готовки, и поделить на всех уже готовые якитори Конохи с Сакусой, а потом уже заниматься всем остальным барбекю. Благо заготовки для него отличались небывалым количеством и ассортиментом: и очищенные кальмары для икаяки, и вареная кукуруза для томорокоши, и еще с полдюжины разных якитори, от нэгимы и хацу до цукунэ и кусияки. В запасах у Куроо оказались шиояки, над чем Бокуто беззлобно похихикал: как же Куроо и без любимой рыбки? Впрочем, и сам он со своим якинику был не менее предсказуем. А у Танаки обнаружился второй мангал.

Пока остальные распаковывались и расставляли припасы, Бокуто устроил допрос на краю поляны.

– И что это за свидания с вражескими игроками? – грозно спросил он.

Коноха смерил его возмущенным взглядом, попытался гордо отмолчаться, потом понял, что с Бокуто этот номер точно не пройдет, и коротко ответил:

– Наши бабушки – соседки.

– А почему ты раньше об этом не говорил?

– А я понятия не имел.

– Не знал, кто живет за забором у твоей бабушки?

– Знал, что у соседки есть какой-то внук. Виделись пару раз издалека. Ну парень и парень, какая разница? От бабушки слышал, что он учится в классе на год младше меня. А потом, после нашей прошлогодней игры, когда мы там в следующий раз столкнулись, глупо было делать вид, что мы не знакомы. Как-то постепенно начали общаться – я у своей каждые третьи выходные, он – тоже, ну и вот.

В это же время Широфуку достала один из своих пакетов, начала в нем копаться, но вдруг неожиданно пронзительно завизжала, а потом резко замолчала и уставилась куда-то внутрь с неподдельным восхищением.

– Что там?! – бросились к ней почти все.

– Жуки-геркулесы! – радостно сообщила она, осторожно вынимая полупрозрачную емкость с фруктами, внутри которой по бананам, очищенным и нарезанным кусочками, ползали два огромных жука, каждый величиной почти с ладонь.

Количество плотно обступивших Широфуку резко уменьшилось.

– Фу, какая гадость! – скривился Кагеяма.

– Ой, какие страшные! – испугалась Ячи. – Они же ядовитые, да? И кусаются?

– Да с чего ты взяла? – фыркнула Широфуку. – Они вегетарианцы и не ядовитые. Питаются переспелыми фруктами.

Она отважно выловила одного из жуков и усадила к себе на ладонь.

– Вы только посмотрите, какой он красавец!

Теперь возле нее и жука остался вообще один Бокуто.

– А у нас такое водится? – удивился Дайчи. – Никогда ничего подобного не видел.

– Не-а. Они из Южной Америки, – поделилась Широфуку почерпнутыми на экскурсии познаниями. – Наверное, заползли в пакет, когда мы в террариум ходили. Мы вещи в камере хранения оставляли, а стенд с «геркулесами» как раз самый крайний от нее.

– Но как они могли выбраться из клетки? – спросил Суга.

– Из аквариума, – поправила его Широфуку. – Не знаю, может, очень голодные были и на запах приползли?

– А больше ничего к вам в сумки не залезло, точно? – опасливо уточнила Ячи.

Встревожившись, ребята перетряхнули все сумки и пакеты, но никаких других незваных гостей не нашли. А Широфуку обратила внимание, что не только остальные девушки не участвовали в процессе поиска возможных подселенцев из жучино-змеиного мира, Сакуса тоже как-то незаметно самоустранился. Лукаво подмигнув Бокуто, она вооружилась обоими жуками – по штуке на ладонь – и пошла в наступление.

Бедный Сакуса едва успел взять тарелку с палочками и только примерился к ближайшему онигири, как на него буквально напрыгнула Широфуку с жуками наперевес. Сакуса шарахнулся, все покатились со смеху, Коноха нахмурился.

– Но они же такие милые! – Широфуку ткнула одного из жуков ему почти под нос, он отскочил чуть ли не на метр – спиной вперед. – Неужели ты их боишься?

– Нет, не боюсь, – возразил Сакуса, опасливо косясь на медленно приближающуюся к нему девушку. – Но насекомые могут быть разносчиками инфекции.

– Ой, да ладно, – фыркнула Широфуку. – А что инфекцию в еду прямо с деревьев надует – не страшно?

Сакуса слегка побледнел. Широфуку воспользовалась моментом и снова сунула ему жуков почти в лицо, вернее, почти в маску, Сакусе опять пришлось срочно ретироваться.

– Да отстань ты от него! – не выдержал Коноха.

– А чего он?! – возмутилась Широфуку. – Антижучиный ксенофоб! Не боится их, а, видишь ли, брезгует! Может, жукам тоже обидно и грустно от того, что их не любят! Да еще и напраслину про инфекцию на них возводят!

Один из жуков, видимо, проникшись пламенной речью в их защиту, решил внести свою посильную лепту в дело борьбы за жучиные права, неожиданно расправил крылья, тяжело взлетел с руки девушки и направился не куда-нибудь, а прямо к Сакусе. Тот выронил палочки и попытался отбиться от жука пустой пластиковой тарелкой. Но жук виртуозно ушел от удара и, облетев присевшего Сакусу кругом, направился обратно – то ли к остальным ребятам и еде, то ли мимо них к лесу.

– Остановите его! – взвизгнула Широфуку. – Улетит же!

Бокуто рванулся к насекомому, но оно приближалось с противоположной от него стороны, и ему предстояло оббежать импровизированный «стол» и кучу народу. Хината с Кагеямой одновременно рванулись вверх, столкнулись плечами, и жук пролетел между ними. Он уже почти добрался до ближайших деревьев, когда его в прыжке сцапал Куроо.

– А-а-а! Ты его убил! – тут же ужаснулась Широфуку, запоздало сообразив, что спровоцированная ею ловля жука может слишком печально закончиться для последнего.

Куроо разжал кулак, и на его ладони обнаружился вполне целый и живой, хотя и слегка помятый «геркулес». Широфуку возмущенно ткнула ловца в плечо.

– Не мог поласковее?! А если ты ему крыло сломал и он больше не сможет летать?

– Ну извини. Сама же сказала «лови»! – огрызнулся Куроо.

– Мало ли что я сказала, головой думать надо!

Ответную колкость Куроо так и не озвучил, снова остановленный то ли угрожающим, то ли просительным взглядом Бокуто. Ну правда, цапаться с девушкой друга на их первом свидании – последнее дело. Но как же хочется!

Широфуку тщательно изучила пострадавшего, но вроде бы тот остался цел. Потом она засунула обоих жуков обратно к фруктам – после насекомых их доедать так никто и не решился. Широфуку плотно закрыла крышку, вместе с Бокуто предварительно провертев в ней несколько дырочек – чтобы жуки не задохнулись, и убрала емкость в тенек под деревьями.

– На обратной дороге в террариум занесем, – решила она.

Высказанное было предложение отнести сразу увяло само собой, как только посмотрели на карту. От их поляны до террариума было больше пятнадцати километров. Не совсем другой конец парка, но близко к тому.

***

После перекуса все повеселели и со свежими силами занялись барбекю. А то онигири с данго, фруктами и булочками карри – это, конечно, здорово, но ведь главное блюдо тут отнюдь не они! Дайчи с Сугой пошли вешать сетку между деревьями на дальнем конце поляны. Хината тут же умчался с мячом к ним. Кагеяму туда же прогнал Бокуто на правах шеф-повара. И только Сакуса мрачно грыз уже третий энергетический батончик. После предположения Широфуку о потенциальной заразности еды, которая успела полежать почти на траве (тонкая подстилка не в счет!), притронуться он к ней так и не решился.

– Может, все-таки сыграем? Команда на команду? – предложил Танака, подходя к «поварам». – Зря мы, что ли, сетку с мячами тащили?

– Но нас маловато для двух команд, – усомнился Бокуто.

– Неполное Карасуно против сборной Фукуродани-Некомы-Итачиямы? – тут же высказался Дайчи. – Как раз пять на пять выходит.

– Ха! Да вы наверняка продуете такому составу, – гордо подбоченился Куроо.

– Проверим? – прищурился Дайчи.

Бокуто в нерешительности посмотрел на мангалы, потом на уже натянутую сетку, потом опять метнулся взглядом к барбекю.

– Идите, – правильно поняла его сомнения Широфуку. – Мы сами тут справимся, правда, девочки?

Те нестройно закивали.

– Но… – начал было Бокуто, но вовремя сообразил, что вот так при всех сомневаться в кулинарных способностях Широ – лучше уж потом он съест недожаренное или подгоревшее якинику в худшем случае, – а вдруг она и правда хорошо готовит?

Да и сыграть с Сакусой по одну сторону сетки было жуть как любопытно. Когда еще такой случай подвернется.

– Ты же с нами, да? – все же уточнил он у него.

Тот лишь пожал плечами. Играть ему особо не хотелось. Но поскольку единственная альтернатива – остаться с девушками в опасной близости к любимым жукам Широфуку, то лучше уж игра.

– У нас одна маленькая проблема, – обратился к своим Дайчи, когда команды разошлись по разные стороны сетки, чтобы обсудить стратегию игры. – Один центральный блокирующий, и тот Хината.

– По-твоему, я плохо блокирую? – тут же взвился он.

– Блок у тебя и правда довольно неважный, но ты же на этой позиции в основном для быстрой атаки, – мягко напомнил Суга. – И как приманка совершенно незаменим.

– Но в данном случае это никак не решает вопрос с нехваткой блокирующих, – вздохнул Дайчи.

– Да ладно, находишь сложности на ровном месте, – отмахнулся Танака, – обойдемся и так. Можно подумать, кроме Цукишимы у нас никто блок ставить не умеет. Справимся. Будут блокировать те трое, кто окажется впереди по расстановке – и всех делов.

– Ага, и через раз будем сталкиваться лбами, – мрачно предрек Дайчи.

– Всего пять человек на площадке, как-нибудь разминемся, – высказался Суга.

Дайчи недовольно на него покосился, но, чуть подумав, все же кивнул:

– Хорошо, но помните, соперник заметно превышает нас в росте, поэтому не надо пытаться блокировать в пол, то есть в землю, лучше смягчать, следить за отскоками, аккуратно принимать на подстраховке…

– Ну все, включил модус тренера, – перебивая, хмыкнул Танака.

– И кстати, ведь у них тоже только один центральный блокирующий, – спохватился Хината. – Лишь Куроо.

– Да, но зато у них три доигровщика, включая двух асов, – напомнил Дайчи. – Причем из пятерки лучших в стране.

– А у нас вообще ни одного аса, – мрачно озвучил очевидное Кагеяма.

Все погрустнели.

– Вот непруха, – вздохнул Танака. – И почему Асахи с нами не поехал?

– Ничего, прорвемся! – ободряюще улыбнулся Суга. – Сакуса никогда раньше ни с кем из них не играл.

– Может, они тренировались вдвоем с Конохой? – предположил Танака.

– Но с остальными-то точно нет. – Суга неизменно во всем находил позитив. – И, насколько я знаю, Коноха тоже никогда не играл с Некомой по одну сторону сетки.

– А Бокуто тренировался вместе с Кенмой? – неожиданно спросил Кагеяма.

Все задумались.

– Хината, вы же дружите, ты должен знать, – поинтересовался Танака.

– Кенма ничего такого не упоминал, – неуверенно ответил тот. – Хотя говорил, что в выходные они с Куроо иногда играют два на два – с Бокуто и Акааши.

– Неважно. В любом случае, как команда они собрались впервые и совершенно не согласованы друг с другом, – резюмировал Дайчи. – И в этом наш шанс!

– Ага, а еще у них три каланчи с ростом под сто девяносто, – похоже, Танака окончательно заделался штатным пессимистом – в противовес Суге. – А у нас за самого высокого теперь Кагеяма.

И этот очевидный, но при этом какой-то совершенно неожиданный факт всех ошарашил, включая самого Кагеяму.

– Может тогда он будет временным центральным блокирующим? – предложил Танака.

– Я? – Кагеяма обалдело уставился на него.

– Да! А Суга пусть играет как основной связующий. Будем почаще использовать этот ваш фокус со сменой связующего, только наоборот: чтобы он передавал на тебя, а не ты на него.

Все на несколько секунд задумались, осмысливая этот оригинальный концепт.

– Но тогда Кагеяме придется играть в первом темпе, а мы с ним это вообще ни разу не сыгрывали, – неуверенно возразил Суга.

– У меня новая идея! – воодушевленно вскинулся Дайчи. – Кагеяма в атаке лучше именно как доигровщик – с краев вторым-третьим темпом, когда он не настолько зависит от паса, может сам подстроиться под мяч и совершить свой мегаточный удар.

– Мало нам было двух доигровщиков, ты решил и Кагеяму туда же переквалифицировать? – фыркнул Танака. – Гениально!

– То, что он сейчас самый высокий, можно использовать не только для позиции центрального блокирующего, но и для аса, – уверенно возразил Дайчи. – А наша атака с пристрельной передачи от центра будет отвлекать внимание противника от краев или от пайпа.

Танака с Хинатой дружно обижено нахмурились, но возражать не стали.

– И не забываем про систему двух связующих, – напоследок напомнил Дайчи. – Тандем Кагеямы с Хинатой все еще наше самое грозное оружие. И вообще больше передач под самой сеткой. А в остальном – играем как всегда.

На последнем замечании все почти хором хмыкнули, уж слишком оригинальное это получалось «как всегда». Но звучало на удивление небезнадежно.

– А еще мы без либеро, – напомнил Танака,

– Они тоже, – отмахнулся Дайчи. – Как-нибудь обойдемся. Будем с тобой пытаться все поднимать – насколько сможем.

– Интересно, до чего они договорятся? – Суга покосился на шушукающихся за сеткой противников. – И кто у них возьмет на себя роль второго блокирующего?

– Кто станет под сетку вместе с Куроо? – хмыкнув, перефразировал вопрос Дайчи. – Да прям загадка века.

– Спорим, что Бокуто, – фыркнул Танака.

– Хотя, может, еще и Коноха, – задумчиво предположил Суга

– Зачем им два аса на одной линии? – не согласился Дайчи. – Тем более с выбором Бокуто у них получается почти согласованная хотя бы защита. Даже если он не играл вместе с Кенмой, все равно они слишком часто видели игру друг друга.

– Тогда Коноха остается доигровщиком и будет взаимодействовать с Бокуто. Плюс еще Сакуса, который и сам по себе уже проблема, – завершил анализ противника Суга.

– Эй, вы там закончили? – окликнул их Бокуто.

– Мы-то да, – отозвался Дайчи, – а вы?

– Давно готовы! – хмыкнул тот. – Начинаем?

– Да! Карасуно против… – Дайчи замялся, как назвать противников? Не перечислять же все три школы.

– Против сборной Токио! – подсказала Широфуку.

Оглянувшись, ребята с удивлением обнаружили, что все девушки, кроме Шимизу, находятся рядом, азартно ожидая начала игры.

– А у вас там якитори не сгорит? – прищурился Куроо.

– Все под контролем, – уверенно парировала Широфуку.

Они договорились по очереди дежурить у мангала, первой выпало Шимизу, остальные временно переквалифицировались в зрительниц и болельщиц.

– Тогда объявляй, – видя такое дело, щедро разрешил Бокуто

– Карасуно против сборной Токио! – торжественно возвестила она. – Первый сет!

Как и предполагали «вороны», под сеткой вместе с Куроо оказался Бокуто, он же взял на себя и обязанности капитана сборной. Первый мяч забили Карасуно – в лице тандема Хинаты и Кагеямы. Воодушевленные таким успехом, они успели дойти до «три – ноль», когда Сакуса наконец-то размочил счет. Дальше пошло с переменным успехом. Карасуно брали своей сыгранностью и командной игрой, но в сборной были более сильные и высокие игроки. Тем более, когда мяч разыгрывали пары Бокуто-Коноха или Кенма-Куроо, то в сыгранности не было недостатка и по ту сторону сетки. Но большую часть сета Карасуно уверенно вели в счете.

Тяжелее всего приходилось Кенме как связующему. Кагеяма ему даже немного сочувствовал, но все равно на полную катушку использовал против него всю сложность ситуации взаимодействия связующего с незнакомыми игроками. В этом смысле Суга был мягче. Или недостаточно хорошо понимал проблемы Кенмы и возможности их использования.

Кагеяме было досадно, что отрабатывать с позиции связующего ему удается лишь иногда. Но Дайчи прав, на роль блокирующего Суга совершенно не годился и стал бы слабым звеном команды, в которое постоянно целился бы противник. И это было бы опасно. А так – они всего лишь не всегда на полную используют чужие ошибки, что куда менее критично.

Карасуно уже почти поверили в возможность своей победы, когда ситуация резко изменилась. Сборная все-таки смогла сыграться под самый конец сета и начала стремительно сокращать разрыв, а потом и вовсе опередила «воронов», закончив со счетом двадцать пять – двадцать три в свою пользу.

– Второй сет? – едва отдышавшись, предложил Дайчи. – Или после обеда? Судя по запаху, похоже, якитори уже готовы.

Все неуверенно переглянулись. С одной стороны, хотелось играть дальше: Карасуно надеялись отыграться, а «сборная Токио» рассчитывала победить теперь уже с убедительно разгромным счетом. Но, с другой стороны, есть хотелось не меньше, а многообразие шашлычков пахло просто одуряюще. И ведь это не соревнование, даже не нормальный тренировочный матч, так, баловство «пять на пять».

– А нам потом не будет лениво? – усомнился Бокуто.

– Можно немного отдохнуть после еды и играть уже до самого вечера, – поддержал своего капитана Суга.

– Проголосуем? – спросил Коноха.

– Ребята, – внезапно жалобно окликнула остальных Широфуку. – Жуки пропали.

Она стояла возле перевернутой емкости, рядом на траве валялась крышка и рассыпавшиеся фрукты, жуков нигде не было видно.

***

– Надо их найти!

– А зачем? – хохотнул Танака. – Пусть в природе резвятся, размножаются...

– Это два самца, – отрезала Широфуку. – У самок нет таких роскошных рогов.

– Наверное, лучшие друзья, – мечтательно предположила Сузумеда.

– Ага, как Дайчи с Сугой, – фыркнул Танака. – Везде ходят парочкой.

– Если они и правда держатся вместе, тем легче их будет поймать, – пресекла неуместные шуточки Шимизу.

– Раз они оба самцы, – высказался Кагеяма. – то не нанесут особого вреда окружающей среде.

– А если их съест какой-нибудь зверь или птица склюет, отравится и умрет? – ужаснулась Ячи.

– Так они же не ядовитые, – напомнил Дайчи. – А такого слона еще попробуй склюй.

– Вы как хотите, а я иду их искать, – решительно заявила Широфуку.

Бокуто тут же присоединился к ней, у Куроо не осталось выбора, Кенма наградил его очередным взглядом из серии «и вечно я из-за тебя куда-то вляпываюсь», но тоже, не колеблясь, вступил в ряды добровольных спасителей жуков-геркулесов от местной флоры и фауны. Удивительно, но и Шимизу, и Сузумеда сразу поддержали спасательную операцию. Сузумеда явно опасалась огромных насекомых, но в ней взыграла женско-командная солидарность. А Шимизу с Широфуку успели сдружиться за этот день. Видя такое дело, Дайчи капитанским произволом одним махом подписал на поиски жуков все Карасуно.

– А можно я тут останусь? – робко предложила Ячи и тут же нашлась: – Я якитори буду охранять!

– От кого? – хмыкнул Танака.

Но остальные идею Ячи поддержали. Мало ли, вдруг насекомые налетят или птицы, или животное какое на запах выйдет. И после озвучивания всех этих опасностей никто особо не удивился, что Сакуса остался охранять уже саму Ячи. Коноха рыпнулся было остаться с ними, но под суровым взглядом Бокуто понуро поплелся за остальными на поиски «геркулесов». А вслед им неслись такие манящие ароматы жареной курочки, говядины, рыбки, кальмаров…

Спасательный отряд добрый час группами и поодиночке бродил по окрестному лесу, тщательно рассматривал каждый куст и каждый ствол, пока не раздался победный вопль Бокуто:

– Наше-е-ел!!!

Обратно на поляну все неслись чуть ли не наперегонки, едва не устроив маленькую битву за барбекю. Не то чтобы еды было мало или могло кому-то не хватить, но уж слишком все изголодались. И уже вечерело, скоро пора было возвращаться домой.

Пойманных жуков Широфуку водворила в ту же емкость, но теперь оставила их без сладкого и крепко-накрепко примотала крышку обнаружившимся у Суги скотчем. Зачем он взял его с собой на пикник – так и осталось неразгаданной тайной.

– Второй сет теперь уже точно не успеем сыграть, – грустно заметил Дайчи, догрызая третью палочку с кусияки.

– А где Хината? – неожиданно спросил Кагеяма.

Все заозирались. Рыжей макушки нигде не было видно.

***

Над пропажей сначала посмеялись, решив, что Хината бродит где-то в лесу неподалеку. Но ответственный Суга все же позвонил на его телефон и выяснил, что тот отключен. Тут уже все встревожились и с четверть часа бегали вокруг поляны, аукая и выкрикивая имя Хинаты в надежде, что даже если он заблудился, то услышит и вернется. Но тщетно.

Потом вернулись обратно и начали вспоминать, кто, когда и где видел его в последний раз. После получасового детективного расследования установили, что еще когда они искали жуков, Хината шел с Кенмой, увидел Кагеяму на соседней тропинке и полез к нему через кусты. Но до Кагеямы так и не дошел. С тех пор Хината не появлялся.

От назойливой картинки застрявшего в кустах Хинаты было слишком сложно избавиться, и все дружно рванули туда – Кенма примерно помнил место. Но увы, ни в тех кустах, ни в соседних, ни поблизости Хината так и не нашелся.

– Ой, а вдруг он упал?! – пискнула Ячи.

– И так с тех пор и лежит? – скептически переспросил Куроо.

– И ногу сломал! – ужаснулась та.

– И не слышит, как мы тут все бегаем и орем? – усомнился даже Дайчи.

– И головой ударился! – Ячи возмущенно посмотрела на него: ну как можно быть таким бездушным? – И сознание потерял!

Версия Ячи звучала совершенно бредово, но оказалась на удивление прилипчивой. Похоже, почти всем привиделся ужасающий образ лежащего в зарослях и истекающего кровью Хинаты с переломанной ногой. К тому же солнце уже почти село, и начало быстро темнеть, что только добавляло беспокойства.

– Это же Хината, – Кагеяме первым удалось воззвать к голосу разума. – Заблудиться мог запросто. Но куда и откуда здесь можно так упасть, чтобы что-то сломать? Да еще и пару часов в отключке проваляться?

Все нестройно закивали. В поисках жуков они облазили все окрестности, причем искали их отнюдь не по тропинкам, а пробирались в самые густо заросшие уголки. Максимум синяк можно набить или ногу подвернуть, серьезнее покалечиться просто негде.

– Да? – насупилась Ячи. – А почему тогда его телефон отключен?

– Разрядился? – предположил Бокуто.

– А у кого-то еще батарея села? – Ячи обвела всех воинствующим взглядом.

После проверки телефонов пришлось признать несостоятельность этой версии.

– Значит, он его разбил, – решил Суга.

– Или утопил, – загробным голосом произнесла Ячи. – А-а-а! Вдруг он пошел искупаться в озере и утонул?!

– Да зачем бы ему идти на озеро?

– Ну, это легко проверить, – предложил Куроо. – В одежде бы он в воду точно не полез. Сейчас сбегаем на берег и посмотрим, не лежат ли где его вещи.

– А вдруг он по самой кромке воды шел, телефон уронил, нагнулся за ним, поскользнулся и ударился головой о камень уже под водой?! – Ячи тут же родила новую версию, еще страшнее предыдущих.

– Ячи! – одернула ее Шимизу. – Хватит разводить панику!

– Ладно, я там поныряю возле берега, поищу, – согласился Куроо, только чтобы ее успокоить, в утопление Хинаты он не верил.

– Вы что, не понимаете? – сквозь наворачивающиеся слезы всхлипнула Ячи. – Надо вызывать спасателей!

– Вообще-то это довольно здравая мысль, – Дайчи задумчиво почесал макушку.

– А еще он мог заблудиться, обойти поляну стороной, выйти к другим туристам и вместе с ними вернуться в развлекательную часть парка, – Кагеяма наконец-то окончательно сформулировал рациональную, не паникерскую версию, которая вполне объясняла отсутствие Хинаты.

– А что тогда с его телефоном? – не отступила Ячи.

– Просто уронил и разбил, – пожал плечами Кагеяма. – Хинате это раз плюнуть. Ему для этого никакие камни или озера не нужны.

– Да, а почему тогда к нам на поляну не вернулся?

– А потому что без карты ее в жизни не найдешь – ведь в самую глушь залезли, – Бокуто поддержал версию Кагеямы.

– А как же те туристы, что предположительно его к цивилизации вывели? Почему не к нам? – никак не сдавалась Ячи.

– Потому что осталось три последних поезда до Кориямы, – поддержал рационалистов и Суга, – потом только на такси. А отсюда до станции довольно далеко. Люди просто могли не захотеть на ночь глядя вести его по карте вглубь леса.

– Ну хотя бы позвонить могли! Чтобы мы не волновались!

– А Хината знает на память хоть чей-то номер телефона?

После коротких переглядываний, пришлось признать, что – вряд ли.

– Наверное, на станции нас ждет, – предположил Дайчи. – Это было бы логично.

В наличии логики у Хинаты сомневались многие, но возражать никто не стал.

– В центральной части парка есть громкоговорители, – вспомнила Широфуку. – Можно обратиться к администрации, чтобы они дали объявление, типа потерявшийся Хината Шоё, подойдите ко входу, там вас ждут.

– Точно! – просиял Танака, – Тогда он услышит и сразу найдется!

– А если он все же где-то в лесу? – Дайчи не хотелось этого признавать, но вдруг Ячи права?

– И все еще лежит под кустом с разбитой головой! – всхлипнула она.

– Давайте так, – предложил Бокуто. – Мы с Куроо смотаемся и проверим берег реки, кто-нибудь побежит давать объявление и подождет Хинату у входа, остальные пока поищут его под ближайшими кустами, а девочки останутся на поляне – вдруг он все-таки сам вернется?

– А если кто-то еще потеряется? – всполошилась Сузумеда, похоже, заразившись настроением Ячи.

– Ходить строго по двое, телефоны не ронять, и созвон каждые десять минут! – сурово отрезал Бокуто.

– Лучше смски, – предложил Суга, – чтобы батареи не сажать. Мало ли сколько мы его так искать будем, вдруг до утра?

Все дружно ужаснулись этой перспективе. Как-то до этого никому и в голову не приходило, что все может оказаться настолько серьезно. К паникерству Ячи по поводу и без все давно привыкли, но когда подобную мысль высказывает оптимист Суга, сразу становится как-то жутко и неуютно.

– А в службу спасения парка я лучше все же позвоню, – решил Дайчи.

– В центр побежим мы с Шимизу, – огорошила остальных Широфуку после короткого перешептывания с той. – А вы лучше в лесу его тщательнее поищите.

– Как? – ужаснулся Бокуто. – Одни, по темному лесу?

– По карте, по тропинке и с геолокатором, – Шимизу помахала перед его носом собственным телефоном с как раз открытой картой парка и отмеченной на ней точкой текущего местоположения.

Танаке тоже совершенно не нравилась идея девушек, и он наконец-то нашел достойный аргумент, чтобы возразить им:

– Но надо же спешить, а вы пока туда дойдете…

– Ха! – на полуслове перебила его Широфуку. – Шимизу в средней школе занималась бегом с препятствиями, а я – эстафетами. Еще неизвестно, кто из нас быстрее добежит!

И, пока ребята ошарашенно переваривали эту новость, они поскорее умчались, пока кто-то еще не попытался их остановить.

– Спасатели сказали, чтобы мы сначала дали объявление в систему оповещения. И только если он за час сам не найдется, тогда уже будут начинать поиски, – доложил Дайчи результаты звонка в службу спасения.

Еще раз все обсудив и тщательно изучив карту, в итоге остановились на слегка видоизмененной версии изначального плана Бокуто. На поляне остались только Ячи с Сузумедой – в качестве центра связи и ради с каждой минутой угасающей надежды, что Хината самостоятельно вернется.

Весь лес от поляны до озера поделили на четыре почти равные широкие части, и отправились их осматривать. Рассудив, что если Хината каким-то кругами все же ухитрился выйти на противоположную сторону, то Кагеяма прав – там было куда больше людей, и почти наверняка его провели в центральную зону парка, где он услышит объявление Широфуку и Шимизу.

Слева район их поисков граничил с лодочной станцией и аквапарком, даже если Хинату каким-то чудом занесло туда, там тоже работала система оповещения – ее громкоговорители красненькими пиктограммами были рассыпаны по всему парку, кроме леса с полянами для пикников. А справа проходила граница с территорией заповедника, щедро увешанная по периметру табличками «Вход воспрещен», которые они несколько раз успели заметить во время поиска жуков.

Еще решили, что не будет никаких ночных ныряний. Даже если Хината и утонул – что казалось совершенно невероятным, но вдруг, – то так ему точно не поможешь. Но этот пункт обсуждали вдалеке от Ячи, чтобы лишний раз ее не пугать.

После чего все разошлись на поиски. Кагеяма снова оказался вместе с Танакой, но в этот раз ни один из них уже не возражал. Дайчи – традиционно с Сугой, Сакуса – с Конохой, а Бокуто, Куроо и Кенма втроем отправились на самый большой участок.

***

После третьей ненавязчивой попытки Кенмы незаметно рассосаться в темноте Куроо поймал его за плечо и в лоб спросил:

– Ты что делаешь?

Кенма отвел взгляд.

– Ну? – Куроо не собирался ни отпускать, ни отступать.

– Я хочу попробовать думать, как Шоё и пойти туда, куда пошел бы он, – нехотя ответил тот. – А вы мне мешаете.

– Это чем же? – тут же взвился Бокуто.

– Шоё шел один.

– И ты хочешь отправиться по его стопам и тоже потеряться? – возмутился Бокуто.

– Покажи телефон, – приказал Куроо.

Кенма удивился, но подчинился.

– Двадцать семь процентов, – хмыкнул Куроо, проверив зарядку. – А все твои игры.

И протянул свой, одновременно разжимая руку, удерживающую Кенму. Тот скрылся в кустах быстрее, чем Бокуто сообразил, что происходит.

– Не надо было его отпускать, – проворчал он.

– Все равно сбежал бы, раз решил, – пожал плечами Куроо. – Только с почти разряженным телефоном.

– Но мы же договаривались не ходить по одному.

– Так что теперь, его все время с двух сторон держать?

– И ты остался без телефона, – упрекнул его Бокуто.

– Да будто нам твоего на двоих не хватит, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Куроо.

Бокуто возмущенно попыхтел, но не нашел, что возразить.

***

Едва отдалившись от ребят, Широфуку и Шимизу решили разделиться. Вернее, они обговорили все заранее, но озвучь они свой настоящий план – эти параноики им бы точно не позволили его воплотить. Шимизу побежала в административный центр, давать объявление – ведь для этого двое совершенно не нужны. А Широфуку отправилась искать Хинату с противоположной от озера стороны – пробежаться по полянам и поспрашивать, не видел ли кто невысокого рыжего паренька. Хотя днем все поляны были заняты и забиты почти под завязку, сейчас собирающиеся и спешащие люди попадались хорошо если на каждой третьей. И, к сожалению, никто из них не встречал Хинату.

Дойдя почти до входа в зону аттракционов, Широфуку поспешила обратно. Она уже трижды созванивалась с Шимизу, объявление повторяли каждые четверть часа, Шимизу все еще стояла под центральной вывеской, но Хината так и не появился. Добравшись до окрестностей их поляны, Широфуку побродила вокруг, выкрикивая его имя, – все-таки в этой стороне они его еще не искали. Но все тщетно.

Встал вопрос, что делать дальше. Присоединиться к девочкам, вместе сидеть и нервничать? Ну нет! От Сузумеды она знала, в какую сторону отправились Бокуто с Куроо и Кенмой, и решила пойти к ним – примерно прикинув, куда бы они успели добраться за этот час.

Проникнувшись параноидальной версией Ячи, лес осматривали тщательно – а ну как и правда Хината без сознания лежит тут где-то в зарослях? Из-за этого продвигаться приходилось медленно – уже в полной темноте и используя телефоны в качестве фонариков. Настоящих никто с собой не прихватил, все думали, что к этому времени будут возвращаться домой синкансенами.

Широфуку почти отчаялась самостоятельно найти Бокуто и собиралась ему позвонить, когда заметила впереди мелькающий свет. И разве можно было удержаться от маленького хулиганства – отключить собственный фонарик и вылететь на ребят из темноты? А потом полюбоваться на их ошарашенные рожи? Однозначно, нет!

– Ты что здесь делаешь?! – выпалил Бокуто, едва не подпрыгнувший при ее внезапном появлении.

– Хинату ищу, – намеренно кратко ответила Широфуку, исключительно довольная произведенным эффектом.

– Но почему здесь?!

– А там и одной Шимизу хватит, – парировала она и удивленно оглянулась. – А кстати, где Кенма, он же был с вами?

Куроо с Бокуто как-то неуверенно переглянулись, но ответить не успели. У Бокуто зазвонил телефон, и спустя секунду тишину ночного леса прорезал звенящий от испуга и едва сдерживаемых слез голос Сузумеды.

– Кенма ведь с вами, да?

– А что? – осторожно уточнил Бокуто.

– Ячи хотела ему позвонить, что-то спросить про Хинату, а у него телефон недоступен!

– Мы сейчас, – непонятно ответил Бокуто и нажал отбой.

– Что случилось? – уже всерьез всполошилась Широфуку.

– Та-а-ак, – очень нехорошо произнес Бокуто, почему-то исключительно обвиняюще глядя на Куроо.

– Батарея, мой телефон, – напомнил тот. – Они просто не туда звонят.

– А! Точно! – Бокуто хлопнул себя по лбу.

И тут его телефон снова звякнул, но уже сигналом о пришедшей смске. Бокуто мельком глянул на экран и окончательно успокоился.

– О, как раз от тебя, тьфу, то есть, от Кенмы, – сказал он и открыл сообщение. – Не понял. Что за ерунда?

– А ну дай сюда, – Куроо выхватил у него телефон. – Это координаты, балда! Сейчас выведу на карту… Вот черт!

– Что?! – Бокуто и Широфуку одновременно попытались заглянуть в телефон, чуть не столкнувшись при этом лбами.

Синяя точка мерцала глубоко на территории заповедника.

– Хината… – простонал Бокуто. – Вот так и знал, что его не остановят те таблички.

– Может быть, он вообще их не заметил в темноте? – предположила Широфуку.

– А какого он там шлялся дотемна?

– Ну, если он заблудился…

Куроо тем временем набрал собственный номер и с удивлением услышал, что тот не на связи.

– Странно, ведь сообщение только что пришло…

– Да что происходит?! – не выдержала запутавшаяся Широфуку.

– У Кенмы сел телефон, Куроо отдал ему свой. Кенма сам пытается найти Хинату по исключительно оригинальной методике – почувствуй себя Хинатой, думай, как он, – ответил Бокуто.

– Но тогда получается, что сработало?

– Да, но почему он теперь не отвечает? – не мог успокоиться Куроо.

– И твой телефон ухитрился посадить? – предположил Бокуто.

– Там было почти девяносто процентов, мне обычно дня на четыре хватает. Как?!

– Ну, если все время играть по сети…

– Ночью, в лесу, во время поисков Хинаты?

Бокуто сдался, признав полную несостоятельность такой версии. Но без нее оставались только плохие. Сначала теряется Хината и у него отключается телефон, а как только Кенма его находит – то и у него тут же отказывает? Причем оба? На его собственном-то тоже двадцать семь процентов было, Бокуто помнил. Тут уже впору в какую-то мистику поверить.

– Надо рассказать остальным про полученные координаты, чтобы они зря не искали, – напомнила Широфуку. – И, наверное, спасателям сразу тоже.

– Да, точно – спохватился Бокуто, забрал свой телефон у Куроо, вывел на экран номер Сузумеды, но так и не нажал кнопку вызова. – Может, ты сама ей позвонишь, а? А я пока Дайчи – он уже говорил со спасателями, ему не придется объяснять, кто он такой и какое отношение имеет к Хинате.

– Да, конечно, – кивнула та.

– И наверное, не стоит им с Ячи вот прямо так говорить про Кенму, что он тоже пропал.

– Я постараюсь как-то обтекаемо, – понимающе согласилась Широфуку, – ограничусь хорошими новостями.

– А где Куроо? – поговорив с Дайчи и все ему рассказав, спохватился Бокуто.

Широфуку заполошно оглянулась, но теперь рядом с ними больше никого не было.

– Да вы издеваетесь! – вспылил Бокуто. – Ненормальная Некома! Коты драные! Что их так всех и несет в одиночку по лесу побегать?! Теперь и этого еще ищи!

– И ведь он даже без телефона! – ойкнула Широфуку.

Бокуто замер на полуслове и задумался. Он много чего плохого мог сказать о Куроо, но вот идиотом назвать его даже в сердцах не получалось. А отправиться к Кенме одному без карты и без света по ночному лесу – это был полный и беспросветный идиотизм. К тому же от них туда… Бокуто снова активировал карту. Почти семь километров! Нет, Куроо не мог. Ну он же не идиот, в самом-то деле! Хотя, стоп… Холодеющими пальцами Бокуто проложил новый маршрут. Всего лишь чуть больше двух километров по озеру! Напрямик – до очень заметного даже на карте выступа. А потом еще триста метров по лесу. И все.

Схватив Широ за руку, он, ничего не объясняя, побежал к берегу. Он все еще надеялся успеть и остановить. Но когда они вылетели из лесу, то застали только брошенную на кроссовки футболку и далеко впереди быстро удаляющуюся голову, пока еще вполне заметную на поблескивающей в лунном свете темной водной глади.

Бокуто прокричал ему вслед, что думает о его умственных способностях. Куроо в ответ лишь помахал рукой. Даже не оборачиваясь.

***

Как выяснилось, ближе всех к координатам Кенмы, почти на самой границе с заповедником, находились Дайчи с Сугой, которые сразу же отправились туда. Если повезет, они могут успеть даже раньше Куроо. Чуть дальше, но тоже недалеко оказались Танака с Кагеямой. А дальше всех, как назло, очутились именно они с Широ!

Бокуто до зуда в пальцах хотелось бросить все и бежать туда. Но ни тащить девушку с собой, ни бросить ее одну посреди ночного леса он не мог, хотя и знал, что до этого она сама почти два часа искала Хинату – ненормальная! И совершенно бесподобная! Но одно дело знать и восхищенно ужасаться, а другое – самому ее отпустить. Вот проведет ее до поляны с Ячи и Сузумедой, а потом…

Но Бокуто прекрасно понимал, что ребята из Карасуно будут там намного раньше него. И что такого сможет сделать он, что не удалось бы четырем «воронам»? Но тревога не отпускала, а ноги так и норовили свернуть не туда. До поляны уже оставалось совсем ничего, и он почти решился предложить Широ дойти самой, когда зазвонил телефон. Номер Дайчи. Неужели нашли?

– Ты представляешь?! – без приветствия начал он. – У них тут разные юрисдикции, и спасателей в лучшем случае ждать еще минут сорок!

– Что?! – опешил Бокуто.

– Заповедником занимается служба рейнджеров, и по земле до координат Кенмы им добираться часа два.

Тут Суга что-то произнес на заднем плане, хотя Бокуто и не расслышал, что именно, но Дайчи тут же озвучил:

– И Суга прав, тут не лес, а полный кошмар! Ни единой тропинки, сплошные непроходимые заросли, ползем из-за этого, как две черепахи! Рейнджеры тоже быстрее никак не пройдут.

– А кроме них никто не может? Спасатели самого парка? Мы же им за вход платили!

– У парка есть вертолет, но он как раз повез пациента в больницу в Корияму – у кого-то из посетителей прихватило сердце. Вернется и сможет проверить наши координаты минут через сорок – это и есть тот самый быстрый вариант.

– Только один вертолет? – уточнил Бокуто. Он как-то иначе представлял себе обеспечение безопасности в одном из крупнейших национальных парков страны.

– Второй есть у горных спасателей. Но они не хотят вылетать без значимого повода. У них там много групп туристов остались на ночевку, а горы – куда серьезнее и опаснее, чем просто заблудившийся в лесу мальчишка. – По голосу Дайчи было слышно, насколько он возмущен таким отношением.

– И больше никого? – ужаснулась Широфуку.

– Есть еще береговая охрана, но их база почти на другом конце озера. И опять же, они занимаются спасением на воде, а соваться в лес на основании какой-то смски тоже не хотят. Хотя могли бы добраться быстрее всех! Им там вообще минут пятнадцать-двадцать!

– Я тоже сейчас к вам пойду! – решил Бокуто.

– Забудь! – уверенно возразил Дайчи. – Ты и полпути пройти не успеешь. Нам осталось полчаса от силы, даже ползком по этой чащобе. На месте увидим, что там. Если что-то серьезное, то тогда наконец-то примчится береговая охрана, а если все в порядке – то тебе соваться сюда тем более незачем. Танака с Кагеямой и то раньше спасателей не успеют, они же еще за сеткой возвращались, – с сожалением добавил он.

– За какой сеткой? – опешил Бокуто.

– Да за нашей. Суга предложил взять на всякий случай.

– Зачем? – все еще не понял Бокуто, у него вообще не было ни малейшего предположения, как могла пригодиться волейбольная сетка в их ситуации.

– Ну, веревки у нас нет, а мало ли что там… – туманно ответил Дайчи.

– А-а-а!– Бокуто искренне восхитился непредсказуемо-извилистым мышлением Суги, и тут его осенила свежая мысль: – Стойте, я придумал! Не надо медленно пробираться по вашим зарослям. Можно выйти на берег озера и быстро добежать по пляжу, а там всего триста метров вглубь леса.

– А это идея! – обрадовался Дайчи, но после короткой паузы с сожалением признал: – Хотя нам уже все равно. Что до озера, что до координат Кенмы примерно одинаково осталось. А вот Кагеяме и Танаке я скажу. Спасибо!

– О! Мне Сузумеда звонит, – Бокуто заметил новый вызов и переключился, обращаясь уже к ней: – Все нормально?

Та несколько секунд помолчала в трубку, а потом, всхлипывая, выпалила:

– Нет!

– Что случилось?! – Бокуто встревожено переглянулся с Широфуку.

– У нас… – она снова всхлипнула. – У нас Ячи пропала!

– Как?! – Широфуку вырвала телефон у Бокуто.

– Так получилось… – расплакалась Сузумеда.

– Каори, что там у вас произошло? – очень мягко, но строго спросила Широфуку, и ее тон подействовал: все еще шмыгая носом и периодически замолкая, но Сузумеда наконец-то смогла объяснить:.

– Так глупо вышло... Вернулись Коноха и Сакуса… Он первый шел… И в этой своей дурацкой маске! И они нас даже не окликнули… Мы услышали, что кто-то приближается, посветили на них… А он в маске и страшный такой! Я тоже испугалась… На маньяка похож… А Ячи как вскрикнет, как побежит… В лес! И все…

– Вы ей звонили? – перебила душераздирающую историю Широфуку.

– Даа, – опять всхлипнула Сузумеда. – Но ее телефон тут, на поляне лежит, разбитый. Она его выронила и наступила, когда убегала.

– Дурдом какой-то, – Бокуто растерянно потер макушку.

– Ну, Ячи – не Хината, далеко умчаться не могла, – резонно заметила Широфуку.

– Коноха и Сакуса пошли ее искать. Сакуса даже маску снял, чтобы снова ее не напугать, когда найдет. Или если найдет.

– Надеюсь, они там хоть свои телефоны в расстроенных чувствах не потеряли?

– Нет. Отзваниваются. Пока, – исполненная наихудших ожиданий, уточнила Сузумеда. – Но Ячи еще не нашли. А я тут одна. И мне так страшно…

– Так, отставить панику! – решительно приказала Широфуку. – Это – не дикий лес с хищниками и маньяками! А обычный парк. Ну, немного лесистый и темный. Но это же не повод поддаваться собственным страхам! Позвони Шимизу и оставайся все время с ней на связи, пока мы не вернемся. В какую сторону побежала Ячи?

Выслушав ответ, они с Бокуто созвонились с Конохой и примерно поделились, кто где будет ее искать.

– Мне не нравится идея разделяться, – проворчал Бокуто.

– Быстрее найдем, – непреклонно возразила Широфуку.

***

Что это был всего лишь Сакуса, Ячи сообразила, лишь когда споткнулась о корень и растянулась на траве, сбивая локти и колени. Оказалось, что достаточно несколько минут полежать неподвижно, а не нестись неведомо куда, – и тут же в голове прояснилось. Мысленно обозвав себя глупой трусихой, она встала, потирая ушибленные места, и понуро побрела обратно. И это же надо было такое учудить? И так сплошные проблемы, а тут еще и она все усугубляет!

Спохватившись, что надо бы позвонить Сузумеде, Ячи обнаружила, что и телефона нет. Наверное, уронила, пока мчалась, не разбирая дороги. Ох, и вот как можно было такое начудить? Поначалу ей казалось, что она легко вернется на поляну, но она все шла и шла, а та никак не появлялась. Потом она в первый раз негромко окликнула Сузумеду, потом закричала громче и наконец в полный голос, но ничего – в ответ лишь тишина.

И вот тут Ячи стало по-настоящему страшно. Она что, тоже потерялась? Как Хината?!

Она застыла на месте, задыхаясь от ужаса. Но потом постаралась не паниковать, взять себя в руки и вспомнить, как они обсуждали пропажу Хинаты. Зачем ей возвращаться на поляну, которую так сложно найти без карты? Проще пойти в обратном направлении, выйти к зоне аттракционов, добраться до Шимизу, которая все еще сидит у администрации, та позвонит остальным и все им объяснит. А то самой Ячи им теперь и в глаза взглянуть стыдно.

И ее план увенчался некоторым успехом. Она вскоре вышла на какую-то поляну, но не на «их», а на совершенно пустую и гораздо меньшую. Ячи воспряла было духом: насколько она помнила карту – чем ближе к выходу из леса, тем чаще встречались поляны. А потом подумала: а вдруг она напутала с направлением и идет не туда, а в сторону ужасного заповедника?!

От этой мысли ноги окончательно подкосились, и она присела у ближайшего дерева, прислонившись к его стволу. Нет, уж лучше она тут дождется рассвета. А завтра днем приедут новые отдыхающие и обязательно ее найдут. Вот только так холодно…

Она уже почти задремала, когда показалось, что кто-то зовет ее по имени. Она тут же вскочила, прислушалась, и действительно, где-то совсем рядом снова раздалось «Ячи!». И она даже узнала, кто именно кричит.

– Широ! – отозвалась она изо всех сил, вернее, попыталась, но с ужасом выяснила, что охрипла.

Несколько секунд она безуспешно пыталась прочистить горло, а потом, спотыкаясь, бросилась на уже удаляющийся голос Широ. Только бы она не ушла! Только бы ее догнать!

К счастью, перепуганная Ячи неслась напрямик, Широфуку услышала неожиданно появившийся сбоку шум и треск ломаемых веток, и сама побежала к ней навстречу.

Через несколько минут присоединившийся к ним Бокуто застал почти идиллическую картину обнявшихся девушек: Ячи рыдала навзрыд, уткнувшись в плечо Широ, а та успокаивающе поглаживала ее по голове.

– Ты что, шел за мной? А не так, как мы поделились?! – возмутилась Широфуку, грозно сверкая глазами поверх макушки Ячи.

Бокуто только виновато развел руками. Ему было совестно и искренне жаль Ячи, но он просто не смог себя пересилить. Широ погрозила ему кулаком, но было видно, что ей приятно знать, что в случае чего он бы тут же оказался рядом.

И тут опять зазвонил телефон.

– У меня скоро телефонофобия начнется, – пробурчал Бокуто и, включив громкую связь, сообщил девушкам: – Это Шимизу. – И обратился уже в трубку: – Есть новости?

– Да! Я тут всех… – она на мгновение замялась, – можно сказать, достала. И на координаты Кенмы уже выехала береговая охрана!

– Круто! – восхитился Бокуто. – Ты молодец!

– Ага, – согласилась Шимизу, но как-то безрадостно. – Я что сказать-то хотела. Они в любом случае заберут всех, кто отправился на территорию заповедника. И, если все в порядке, отвезут на лодочную станцию.

– А если нет? – уточнил Бокуто.

– Если вдруг кому-то в больницу понадобится, тогда они вертолетом доставят в Корияму со своей базы, – как-то уклончиво ответила Шимизу. – В общем, вам там в лесу сидеть уже совершенно незачем. Собирайте вещи и выдвигайтесь сюда, – закончила она.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Бокуто. – А ты?

– Дождусь новостей от береговой охраны и тоже побегу к лодочной станции, встречать наших.

– Держи нас в курсе, – попросил Бокуто, — хорошо?

– Конечно, – согласилась Шимизу и отключилась.

Широфуку совершенно, категорически не понравился ее голос, но она не стала ничего говорить Бокуто. А на смску «Что происходит?» Шимизу так и не ответила.

***

Нажав «отбой», Шимизу невидящим взглядом уставилась куда-то мимо телефона. Бокуто она соврала. Вернее, слегка приукрасила и немого недоговорила. Или много? Сколько она ни спорила с администрацией, добиться ей так ничего и не удалось. Но, наконец-то, прилетели спасатели на вертолете, осмотрели местность в указанных координатах и доложили, что там обнаружено очень обширное обрушение почвы. А какой-то полуголый парень прыгал и махал им – то ли просил помощи, то ли наоборот, пытался их прогнать, хотя это и казалось совершенно нелепым. Кто будет прогонять прилетевших на помощь спасателей? Но сесть все равно было негде, и им пришлось улететь. И только после этого к месту происшествия отправилась береговая охрана.

Шимизу все это подслушала, притаившись под открытыми окнами администрации. Она сразу попыталась дозвониться Дайчи, но теперь и его телефон оказался недоступен. К Суге звонки проходили, но трубку он не брал. А Танака с Кагеямой – просто два упертых осла! Они-то все услышали, но не захотели разворачиваться обратно. А ведь ночью в темном лесу даже сам провал заметить трудно! А как определить, что под тобой уже размытые почвы и ты идешь по тонкой скорлупе, которая в любой момент может обрушиться?

Но если остальные узнают про обвал – наверняка побегут туда же. Особенно Бокуто. Она достаточно за сегодня наслушалась про него от Широ, чтобы не сомневаться в его реакции. И она лишь хотела уберечь парня подруги, раз уж своих ребят остановить не смогла.

Шимизу закусила костяшку указательного пальца. Почти вся ее команда где-то там, возле провала или уже под землей! А она совершенно ничем не может им помочь!

***

Выбраться из озера в намеченной точке Куроо не удалось. Хоть он и безошибочно узнал запомненный по карте характерный изгиб берега, но там оказалось вязкое илистое дно и камыши. Пришлось плыть чуть дальше и возвращаться, но благодаря этому Куроо наткнулся на ручей, который вытекал из озера и уходил в лес как раз в нужную ему сторону. С одной стороны, ручей его обрадовал. Пусть совсем неглубокий и шириной едва ли в пару ладоней, но его можно было использовать как своеобразную естественную дорожку, по которой гораздо удобнее идти, особенно босиком.

Но, с другой стороны – насторожил. Почему его нет на карте парка, когда там даже каждая поляна отмечена? И чем дольше Куроо с ручьем было по пути, тем больше ему это не нравилось. А потом тот совершенно неожиданно исчез. Как сквозь землю провалился.

Куроо считал шаги, до цели оставалось метров пятьдесят, может, чуть меньше.

– Кенма! Хината! – окликнул он.

Показалось или что-то услышал? Или просто эхо? Он сделал несколько шагов, крикнул громче и наконец-то отчетливо разобрал «Куроо!». Но только почему так глухо и вроде бы далеко?

Только отсутствие обуви удержало его от того, чтобы не рвануть вперед изо всех сил, слишком хорошо понимал, как легко в темноте напороться на ветку, острый сук или неведомо на что еще. Но он все равно поспешил на голос Кенмы, стараясь ступать как можно осторожнее и проверять, куда ставит ноги.

А потом донеслось:

– Сто-о-ой!

И что-то еще, что Куроо так и не смог разобрать. Но до него уже дошло, что Кенма кричит откуда-то снизу, как будто из-под земли. Куроо опустился на корточки, руками ощупал землю – вроде бы скала или камень, кажется очень твердым и устойчивым. Осталось только не сорваться с края, когда этот самый край найдется. Дальше Куроо пробирался чуть ли не ползком. Зато с каждым шагом Кенму становилось все лучше слышно.

– Куроо, тут провал!

– Догадался. Как вы там?

– Нормально.

– Да ну, а почему Хината молчит?

– Ну, почти нормально. Все живы, – уточнил Кенма. – Смотри хоть ты не свались.

– Да уж постараюсь.

– Ты один?

– Ага.

Кенма замолчал, видимо, пытаясь сообразить, куда делся Бокуто. И что случилось с концепцией не ходить по одному.

– Я вплавь, – пояснил Куроо. – Но координаты у них есть. Скоро будут.

– Это плохо, – после короткого раздумья резюмировал Кенма. – Если они будут идти со стороны леса, то там вообще полный треш. Хорошо, что ты от озера шел.

– А вы?

– Да тоже, – Куроо явственно услышал в голосе Кенмы грустную усмешку. – Хината заблудился, потом выбрался на берег и гулял, пока не увидел ручей, отправился вдоль него – и вот.

– А ты?

– И я тоже.

Куроо только хмыкнул. У дураков мысли сходятся. У всех троих.

– Хината, ау, ты живой?

– Да, – как-то очень вяло откликнулся тот.

– Что с ним? – спросил Куроо.

– Головой ударился.

– А ты?

– Царапины.

Куроо наконец-то нащупал пустоту под руками.

– Вы тут? – спросил он.

– Да куда ж мы денемся? – ответил Кенма откуда-то снизу прямо под ним.

И, судя по голосу, с достаточно большой глубины.

– Как ты сообщение ухитрился послать? Там же наверняка не ловит.

– Набрал текст, нажал «отправить» и зашвырнул телефон куда повыше. Оба телефона. С какого пришло? – с неподдельным интересом уточнил Кенма.

– С моего.

– Ну, значит, не зря ты мне его всучил. Но я же его разбил наверное, да? Прости.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Куроо.

Он лихорадочно соображал, как предупредить наверняка уже спешащих сюда ребят, но пока ничего не приходило в голову. И тут неожиданно раздался рокот приближающегося вертолета. Он заходил со стороны леса, освещая землю ярким, но слишком быстро движущимся прожектором – почти как вспышки молний, ну, может, чуть больше света.

И Куроо наконец-то увидел. Впереди, там где сейчас летел вертолет, земля словно сложилась закрытой книжкой и рухнула вниз, погребая под собой и перемалывая деревья, кусты и прочую растительность с не успевшей разбежаться живностью. Куроо не был уверен, что ему не померещилось в неверном свете, но вроде бы он заметил совсем недалеко от них полузасыпанную землей тушку какого-то хвостатого зверька.

Чернеющий провал неровной вьющейся змеей уходил куда-то вдаль – конца его не было видно. Причем его края были неровными и продолжали осыпаться. В неверном, постоянно дергающемся свете это выглядело особенно впечатляюще, словно декорации к какому-то фильму ужасов.

Но тут вертолет подлетел ближе, и Куроо резко стало не до любования апокалиптическими пейзажами. Как Куроо и определил на ощупь, он стоял на скале, та уходила назад к озеру и на несколько десятков метров вперед – вдоль провала. Из-за этого тут земля не сложилась с двух сторон, а лишь частично осыпалась. Процесс обрушения затормозило огромное толстое дерево – едва ли пара человек смогли бы обхватить, а то и все трое. Само оно рухнуло и сломалось, но уперлось осколком ствола в скалу, а его развесистые обширные корни удерживали часть противоположного края обвала. Хотя там все буквально висело на волоске. Более тонкие деревья накренились и свисали над бездной, да и под ними чернела пустота. Кенма с Хинатой стояли в самом начале образовавшегося оврага – метрах в пяти от этого дерева. И если оно не выдержит… Куроо стало страшно. Огромная масса земли, которая держится только на честном слове и корнях старого дерева. И Кенма с Хинатой прямо под ней. И как же глубоко! Метров шесть, может чуть меньше.

Вертолет совсем приблизился и спустился ниже. От поднятых им порывов ветра все ветки закачались, вниз посыпались комья земли. А дерево скрипнуло и ствол одним махом сполз вниз по скале почти на ладонь.

Куроо словно подбросило. Он потом едва ли мог вспомнить, как мчался обратно – в том месте, где исчезал ручей, было небольшое открытое пространство. Как прыгал, махал и кричал на вертолет, чтобы тот улетал. Как боялся, что его неправильно поймут и, наоборот, решат зависнуть над началом обвала.

Однако вертолет улетел – Куроо показалось, что вечность спустя. Он тут же рванул обратно. Но Кенма, Хината и дерево – пока все было на месте. Едва отдышавшись, он поспешил к дальнему краю скалы, насколько успел его рассмотреть и запомнить.

Уже традиционно, на ощупь, добравшись до самого края, он кричал «Ау! Карасуно! Коноха! Сакуса!!!», пока ему наконец не ответили – к счастью, очень издалека. В том, что Бокуто сюда никак не успеет первым, он был уверен – ну хоть какое-то облегчение.

– Стоять!!! – изо всех сил заорал Куроо. – Провал! К озеру! До ручья!

И очень наделся, что его услышали и поняли, потому что сам так ничего и не разобрал из ответных криков. Но два едва заметных мелькающих пятнышка света все же развернулись и поспешили к берегу.

Вернувшись к Кенме и Хинате – опять ориентироваться приходилось только на слух, – он едва дождался, пока те двое доберутся до них по ручью. Ими оказались Дайчи и Суга. Сразу вырвав ближайший телефон – Куроо даже не обратил внимания, у кого, – он посветил на упирающийся в скалу ствол. Еще почти на полметра вниз сполз! Времени совсем уже не осталось! А потом внимательнее рассмотрел обрыв под ногами – скала уходила вниз не отвесно, а под небольшим углом. Вылезти не поможет, а вот спуститься…

Дайчи сразу начал звонить спасателям, Суга, едва заполучив свой телефон обратно, – Танаке, сказать, чтобы они быстрее бежали сюда с сеткой.

Куроо присел на край обрыва, наклонился, тихо, но четко произнес «Кенма, шаг вперед» и скользнул вниз. Еще подсвечивая телефоном, он успел рассмотреть, что там внизу совсем мало места. Хината и Кенма стоят, вжимаясь в скалу, а земляная осыпь уже прямо перед ними, меньше чем в шаге. Еще чуть-чуть и накроет их ноги.

Хорошо, что Кенма сразу послушался, хотя для этого и пришлось практически втиснуться лицом в рыхлую осыпающуюся землю, а мгновение спустя приземлившийся Куроо подхватил его за пояс и поднял перед собой, для равновесия упираясь в холодный камень за спиной.

– Ты что творишь?! – возмущенным шепотом поинтересовался Кенма.

– Лезь на плечи, – непререкаемо приказал Куроо, и тут же крикнул уже громко: – Дайчи, пусть Суга свесится со скалы – ты его удержишь, а я подкину Кенму, потом Хинату так вытянем.

– Куроо!!! – двухголосый вопль убедительно доказал, что наверху его маневр остался незамеченным.

– Куроо, чтоб тебя! – возмутился уже один Дайчи.

– Не тормози, – огрызнулся Куроо. – Тут вот-вот все рухнет.

Пару минут сверху доносился только невнятные звуки возни, потом Суга произнес:

– Надо подсветить, чтобы я видел, где его ловить.

– Хината ранен, надо начать с него, – тихо заметил Кенма.

– Мы сначала на тебе потренируемся, чтобы с ним потом без косяков, – уверенно возразил Куроо: у него было время подумать над этим аргументом.

– Мы готовы, – наконец-то донеслось сверху.

Косой луч света проходил где-то высоко над головой Куроо, но им сейчас тут освещение и не нужно, лишь бы там все видно было. Он поднял Кенму на вытянутых руках. Только бы он все правильно рассчитал и не ошибся в оценке глубины провала.

– Нормально, – крикнул Суга. – Тут прыгать от силы полметра.

– На счет три, – скомандовал Куроо.

В первое мгновение после прыжка ему показалось, что у них не вышло, Кенма сорвался и сейчас рухнет ему на голову. А потом дошло, что это работающий фонариком телефон, кувыркаясь, полетел вниз, да немного земли на голову просыпалось – и все. У них вышло! Вышло же?

– Порядок? – крикнул он.

– Все зашибись! – тут же отозвался Дайчи. – Только теперь и я без телефона. Второго давай!

– Я тут, – подтвердил Кенма.

И как же Куроо был рад слышать его голос у себя над головой, уже в безопасности.

– Хината, ты как? – спросил он.

– Спать хочу. И голова кружится.

– Сможешь прыгнуть?

– На полметра? – фыркнул тот. – Издеваешься? Да хоть во сне.

– Ну-ну, – ухмыльнулся Куроо.

Но даже взобраться ему на плечи Хинате далось куда сложнее, чем Кенме. А пока они пытались повторить фокус с поднятием на вытянутых руках, Хината дважды чуть не грохнулся вниз. Куроо слышал, как тот тяжело дышит. Но варианта перенести и подождать у них не было, совсем. А ведь Хината еще и чуть ниже Кенмы, выше прыгать придется. Хотя это, конечно, супер-прыгучий Хината, но все же…

– Ну вы там долго еще? – нетерпеливо спросил Дайчи.

– С освещением все в порядке? Или опять телефон мне на голову уроните?

– Теперь Кенма его держит. Давайте уже доставать. Снова ты считаешь?

– Давай ты, – Куроо подумалось, что привычный голос капитана может подстегнуть почти вырубающегося на ходу Хинату.

На счет «три» Куроо постарался дополнительно подбросить Хинату вверх – как мячик. Но во время прыжка одна из его ног сорвалась с ладони Куроо, и он прыгнул куда-то вбок…

Куроо рефлекторно втянул голову в плечи, но на него так никто и не упал. Посмотрев вверх, он увидел, как Хината болтается посередине обрыва. Суга все-таки его поймал, но только за одну руку. Они немного повозились, но все же смогли вытянуть его на скалу.

– Все нормально? – спросил Куроо чуть позже, по доносящимся звукам он так и не смог определить, что там происходит.

– Да, только Хината сознание потерял, – ответил Кенма.

– Ничего не я терял, – донеслось так слабо, что Куроо едва расслышал.

Луч света снова метнулся к дереву, которое сползло еще на добрый метр, и сейчас ствол упирался в скалу под очень острым углом, а противоположный склон еще больше накренился и навис над головой. Или это только снизу так кажется?

– Дай я Танаке позвоню, где их до сих пор носит? – сказал Дайчи, и освещение пропало.

– И спасателям задай тот же вопрос, – посоветовал Суга.

Куроо как завороженный уставился на дерево. Казалось, он слышит, как оно тихонько поскрипывает, все больше поддаваясь натиску сползающей земли. По уму надо было развернуться лицом к скале, накрыть голову руками и сгруппироваться. Если между телом и скалой удастся сохранить хоть немного воздуха, может быть, его еще успеют откопать… Но от дерева просто невозможно было отвести взгляд. И теперь Куроо был уверен – ему не кажется, оно действительно скрипит и потрескивает, и все громче и громче.

Сверху донеслись новые голоса. Спасатели? Танака с Кагеямой? Куроо стремительно развернулся, а секунду спустя вниз упал конец сетки.

Куроо вцепился в такие знакомые ячейки – вот только видел он их обычно под совершенно другим углом, — белкой взлетая по сетке. Но тут за спиной раздался оглушительный треск, больше похожий на взрыв, и сетка, как живая, резко дернулась и понеслась вверх, Куроо едва на ней удержался, обдирая костяшки пальцев о проносящуюся под веревками скалу. На спину и голову посыпались комочки земли – в первую секунду редкие, а потом сплошным землепадом.

А еще мгновение спустя все закончилось – и скала, и движение, и земляной град. Куроо куда-то рухнул. А потом почувствовал руки, тормошащие его за спину, за плечи, за голову.

– Куроо, ты здесь?! Ты живой?!

– Да что мне станется… – слабо простонал он, кое-как отбрыкиваясь от такой излишней заботы и отползая чуть в сторону.

Неожиданно рядом послышались новые чужие голоса. Фонарики трех телефонов скрестились на мужчине в форме сотрудника парка, за ним виднелись еще люди.

– Посторонитесь, ребята, спасатели прибыли!

Кто-то нервно заржал.

***

Убедившись, что собственно спасать никого не надо, береговая охрана тут же занялась пострадавшими. После беглого осмотра парамедик заключил, что у Хинаты довольно серьезное сотрясение, и его надо поскорее доставить в больницу. Кенма на первый взгляд отделался только синяками и ушибами, но это тоже требовалось перепроверить.

Куроо ухитрился ускользнуть из списка пострадавших, вернее, даже не попасть в него. Потому что на вопрос спасателей – кто упал вниз, им честно назвали лишь двоих. Ведь Куроо туда не падал, а сам полез. А увидев застрявший в полузасыпанном провале конец сетки, спасатели в целом поняли, как ребята оттуда доставали своих друзей. Уточнив, нет ли еще кого под завалом, больше к этому вопросу не возвращались.

Воспользовавшись общей суматохой, пока все добирались к берегу, Куроо чуть обогнал остальных и успел заскочить в озеро наскоро сполоснуться – в последний момент, перед тем как он оказался на поверхности, его успело капитально засыпать влажной землей, которая тут же прилипла к коже и размазалась в толстый слой грязи. О том, что творилось в волосах, и думать не хотелось.

И если в лесу Куроо держался позади ребят и ухитрялся особо не попадаться под фонарики береговой охраны, то справедливо полагал, что в катере этот номер уже не пройдет. Его грязный вид вызовет вопросы, придется все объяснять, в итоге его тоже упекут в больницу. Причем совершенно напрасно!

Его маневр заметили, когда он уже вынырнул и выходил на берег. Тут же наорали, отчитали, завернули в одеяло, пригрозили страшными карами и приказали стать в самый дальний угол, чтобы его стало не видно и не слышно. И пусть еще только вздумает что-то выкинуть!

Спасатели решили сразу плыть к себе на базу и вертолетом отправить в больницу Хинату с Кенмой, а потом вернуться и завезти на лодочную станцию остальных ребят. Но тут с ними по рации связались сотрудники парка, и сообщили, что есть еще один пострадавший, которому нужна срочная госпитализация. Поэтому в итоге сделали наоборот – сначала отправились к лодочной станции – забрать его и высадить ребят.

С одной стороны, больше о нем ничего не уточнили, и им мог оказаться любой из припозднившихся посетителей парка. Но почему-то все равно было тревожно. Ведь все знали, что остальные их ждут именно там. Неужели еще что-то случилось?

Предварительно решили, что в больницу с пострадавшими полетят Дайчи с Сугой. Поначалу хотели вообще все, но их быстро обломали в этом порыве. Кенма заверял, что с ним все в порядке, даже не стал давать телефон родителей – под предлогом, что наизусть не помнит, а собственный остался где-то в лесу. Куроо поддержал эту версию, его телефон сгинул там же, а у ребят из Карасуно таких контактов и быть не могло.

А вот родителям Хинаты позвонили сразу. И они уже мчались посреди ночи из Сендая в Корияму. Их тоже неплохо было бы встретить и поддержать на месте. Так что Куроо без колебаний уступил место второго сопровождающего Суге, который обещал присмотреть Кенмой, если что. Хотя тот уверял, что первым же утренним рейсом вернется в Токио.

***

– Эй, Сакуса, ты чего тормозишь? – Бокуто недовольно обернулся. – Даже Ячи идет быстрее тебя.

– А что я? – возмутилась та. – Я и побежать могу! Мне не сложно.

Сакуса в ответ лишь неопределенно помахал рукой, но все же ускорил шаг. К нему подошел Коноха, что-то тихо спросил, а несколько секунд спустя коротко вскрикнул. Все обернулись. Сакуса безжизненно повис у него в руках в крайне неудобной и неустойчивой позе – очевидно, Коноха успел подхватить в последний момент, когда тот уже падал. Все рванулись к ним. Бокуто поддержал Сакусу с другой стороны, и они вместе с Конохой осторожно уложили его на траву.

– Что с ним?! – ужаснулась Сузумеда.

Ячи вообще неподвижным изваянием застыла возле брошенных вещей, в нескольких шагах от остальных.

– Непонятно. Вроде бы дышит, – Бокуто склонился над лежащим.

– Да снимите наконец эту дурацкую маску! – даже невозмутимая Широфуку уже не выдерживала напряжения от этой непрерывной череды происшествий.

Коноха недовольно на нее покосился – слишком хорошо знал, как Сакуса нервно реагирует на попытки насильственно разлучить его с любимой маской, но, с учетом ситуации, все же послушался. На правой щеке обнаружилась широкая припухшая алеющая полоса.

– Что это?! – чуть не подскочила Сузумеда.

– На ожог похоже или на аллергию, – присмотревшись, неуверенно предположила Широфуку.

– О! – осенило Бокуто. – Может, это ядовитый плющ? Я как-то влез в его заросли в детстве – по всем рукам такие полосы были. И чесались – просто жуть!

– Но здесь нет ядовитого плюща, – возразил Коноха. – Сколько мы ходили – нигде не встречали. И на сайте написано, что тут нет ядовитых растений, сотрудники парка за этим следят. Да и как бы он под маску попал? Сакуса же ее не снимает.

– Когда вы искали Ячи! – сообразила Сузумеда. – Он тогда как раз без нее пошел.

– Точно! – подхватил Бокуто. – И мог забрести в какую-то глухомань с маленьким одиноким кустиком плюща, который смотрители еще не заметили и не выпололи.

– Ой, так это все из-за меня? – Ячи в ужасе прикрыла рот ладошками.

– С другой стороны, я-то сознание в детстве не терял, – Бокуто сам усомнился в собственной версии.

– А вдруг у Сакусы еще и индивидуальная аллергия? – Широфуку вопросительно посмотрела на Коноху, но тот ничего такого не знал.

– Короче, звоните спасателям! – распорядился Бокуто, обращаясь к девушкам. – Коноха, помоги мне его поднять.

Сначала они попытались нести вдвоем, но на плечах получалось слишком медленно, а за руки и ноги – неудобно. Тропинка была узкой, и кому-то приходилось идти спиной вперед, что тоже заметно задерживало. В итоге дальше на закорках его тащил один Бокуто – тем более до выхода из лесу оставалось совсем ничего, а там их уже ждали медики с носилками. Коноха вместе с тремя девушками взвалили на себя все вещи, что тоже было не так-то и легко. Оба мангала пришлось оставить прямо тут, возле дорожки. Зато добежали быстро.

На месте врачи подтвердили анафилактический шок от сильной аллергической реакции, сделали пару уколов и постановили срочно везти Сакусу в больницу.

***

Как только катер причалил к лодочной станции, Куроо с Танакой и Кагеямой буквально выскочили на берег. Еще подплывая, они увидели носилки, поняли, что дело серьезное, и не хотели никого задерживать. Спасатели так же стремительно погрузили пациента на катер, один из сопровождающих его врачей дал краткие указания их парамедику, и катер отчалил. В последний момент на него прыгнул Коноха, Куроо удивился, не поняв, зачем.

– Кагеяма, сумка Дайчи! – крикнул Суга.

Тот среагировал мгновенно и секунду спустя запустил сумку точной подачей на отплывающий катер. И почти сразу же за ней слегка кривоватой ласточкой порхнул рюкзак Кенмы – Куроо сориентировался сразу, просто слишком спешил, и катер уже набирал скорость. Однако Кенма все равно поймал, хоть уже и за бортом, но цапнул рукой в последний момент.

Береговая охрана ожидаемо возмутилась таким самоуправством. Но, естественно, возвращаться, чтобы наказать хулиганов, никто не стал, только, удаляясь, прокричали в их сторону много нелестного.

Стоявшие на пристани сотрудники парка еще добавили и от себя. Но формально ни в каких правилах не было написано, что запрещено кидать сумки на отходящие от пристани катера. Кагеяма молча стоял с привычным мрачно-решительным видом «да хоть режьте!», Куроо так вообще откровенно торжествующе ухмылялся. Он понимал, насколько Кенме неуютно будет оказаться в больнице чужого города без вещей и денег, ведь даже любимого телефона – и того нет. И считал любые возможные ответные неприятности сущей мелочью.

Быстро поняв бесполезность возмущений и воззваний к совести, служащие парка поспешили поскорее выдворить проблемную компанию со своей территории. Ради этого не пожалели пригнать даже целый автобус, и заместитель управляющего лично проводил их до вокзала в Корияме.

Когда они приехали, до последнего синкансена на Сендай оставалось буквально пять минут, поэтому «вороны» убежали не прощаясь. А Широфуку запоздало вспомнила про так и не отданных жуков – пришлось гнаться за уже отъезжающим автобусом, а потом сбивчиво и путано объяснять, что это за жуки, что они делают в емкости для продуктов, и почему их надо вернуть в террариум парка.

Когда сотрудники парка с жуками наконец-то уехали, Куроо грустно подумал, что после столь эпичных приключений вряд ли руководство парка теперь захочет связываться с ними и выделит площадку для тренировочных игр.

До синкансена на Токио оставалось полчаса.

***

Первой задремала Сузумеда – свернувшись калачиком на скамейке и подтянув ноги к груди. Потом сдалась и Широфуку, удобно устроив голову на плече Бокуто.

Тот торжествующе покосился на Куроо и одними губами почти беззвучно произнес:

– Самое феерическое свидание в моей жизни!

Куроо подумал было, что, зная Бокуто, нельзя быть в этом уверенным наверняка. Но, с другой стороны, такое и правда сложно переплюнуть или хотя бы повторить. Вместо ответа он ограничился лишь одобрительным жестом с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.

Тут у Бокуто зазвонил телефон, разбудив обеих девушек.

– Кто там? – сонно спросила Широфуку, когда Бокуто, выслушав собеседника, коротко его поблагодарил и отключился.

– Дайчи, из больницы. У Хинаты все относительно неплохо, сказали, что выпишут дня через три, потом еще неделю постельного режима дома, и может потихоньку начинать тренироваться. Как раз успеет восстановиться к началу финальных игр. Кенму готовы отпустить хоть сейчас, но поскольку с его родителями так и не смогли связаться, то оставили в палате до утра.

– А Сакуса? – спросил Куроо, который уже успел узнать, кого увезли на носилках.

– Да вроде тоже ничего, – с меньшей уверенностью ответил Бокуто. – Как только примчались его родители, то выставили даже Коноху. И медперсоналу запретили что-либо говорить друзьям их сына. Они почему-то уверены, что все прям спят и видят, как бы навредить их ненаглядному Киёми и убрать с дороги конкурента.

– Да уж, бедный Коноха, – посочувствовал Куроо и, подумав, добавив. – И Сакуса, пожалуй, тоже. Теперь понятно, почему он такой нелюдимый.

– А, кстати, – Бокуто подозрительно уставился на него. – Дайчи тебя так яростно благодарил, прямо рассыпался в комплиментах. С чего это он?

Тот замялся. Ему вовсе не хотелось посвящать Бокуто в подробности своих подвигов, нотаций не оберешься – «чем думал, зачем полез». А детальная история случившегося в заповеднике пока так и оставалась неизвестной никому, кроме непосредственных участников событий. Которые сразу же отправились в больницу и ничего не успели рассказать. А прибежавшие в последние секунды Танака с Кагеямой и сами толком не поняли, что там произошло.

– Откуда ж я знаю? – ворчливо отозвался он. – Это надо Дайчи спрашивать, что его так впечатлило. Может, что я первым добрался до Хинаты с Кенмой и пытался отогнать вертолет, из-за которого там все чуть сразу не осыпалось.

– А-а-а, – успокоился Бокуто.

Эту часть истории он уже слышал от Шимизу, которая сразу же после встречи повинилась в своей маленькой лжи и многократно извинилась. Так искренне, что Бокуто даже не стал на нее сердиться за то, что она обманом выманила их из леса. Тем более, если бы не это – неизвестно, успели ли бы они вовремя доставить Сакусу к медикам. Так что все к лучшему.

Вдалеке показались огни приближающегося поезда.

Сузумеда поспешила к перрону, Куроо подхватил сумки и пошел следом. И, когда синкансен уже почти остановился, увидел в оконном отражении, как Широфуку поцеловала Бокуто. Очень быстро и в щеку, но лиха беда начало.

 

*** ЭПИЛОГ ***

Рано утром сонный и отчаянно зевающий Куроо уже встречал на вокзале первый поезд, идущий от Кориямы. Последняя дверь второго вагона. Их давнее негласное правило с Кенмой, если почему-то не удавалось заранее точно договориться о месте встречи.

Куроо выдохнул, когда в толпе показалась издалека узнаваемая двухцветная макушка. Несмотря на слова Дайчи, он все же немного сомневался, что у Кенмы все настолько хорошо, что его без проблем отпустят из больницы.

Тот тоже увидел его, сорвался с места, подбежал, крепко обхватил и уткнулся носом в грудь. Они так стояли несколько минут посреди спешащей к выходу толпы. Потом Кенма чуть отстранился и поднял голову. То ли Куроо показалось, то ли в его глазах блестели слезы. А может, и правда показалось.

– Ты псих! – гневно упрекнул его Кенма. – А если бы Танака с Кагеямой не успели?!

– Вот именно.

– Что – именно?! – вспылил тот. – Ты хоть представляешь, что я…

– Вас бы они не успели вытащить, – перебил его Куроо. – Перед Хинатой ты бы не полез. А учитывая, как его водило и шатало, он по этой сетке взбирался бы минут пять. Если не все десять. И на рывке не удержался бы. А после него еще и тебе наверх карабкаться…

– Меня бы вытащили не медленнее, чем тебя, – возразил Кенма, тоже перебивая. – И я бы не свалился, даже если бы дернули сетку.

– Хорошо, – согласился Куроо. – Считаем только Хинату. Итого у меня фора примерно в семь минут, которой у вас не было бы. Вот и все.

– Все? – недоверчиво переспросил Кенма.

– Я только выигрывал время, – едва заметно улыбнулся Куроо. – Это логично.

– Логично, – эхом отозвался Кенма. – А если бы тебя засыпало?!

– Я бы отвернулся к скале и постарался сохранить побольше воздуха. Спасатели были уже почти рядом, меня могли успеть откопать.

– Меня тоже могли бы, – упрямо возразил Кенма. – И вовсе не обязательно было меняться местами со мной!

– А как же бедный раненый Хината?

– Ага, и именно поэтому ты первым вытащил меня?

– Я же говорил, сначала надо было потренироваться и отрепетировать на том, кто поживее, не шатается и не падает.

Кенма крайне скептически на него посмотрел. Куроо только вздохнул. Вот даже Бокуто врать легче.

– Ну ладно, – сдался он. – Вопрос времени. Тебя мы достали за пару минут, а с Хинатой потом в пять раз дольше провозились. Притом что там в любой момент все могло рухнуть. Логично же сначала вытащить того, кого быстрее, а потом морочиться с тем, кого дольше?

– И все-то у тебя логично, – проворчал Кенма, но в этот раз, похоже, уже не нашел к чему придраться.

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Куроо.

– Но я так за тебя испугался, – Кенма возмущенно пнул его в бок, совсем легонько.

– Извини.

Несколько минут они помолчали.

– Ты тоже, – наконец виновато сказал Кенма. – Но я не мог не пойти за Хинатой. Мы же вместе приехали и вообще…

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Куроо.

– Мои не звонили? – после очередной короткой паузы спросил Кенма. – Так и считают, что я все еще у тебя?

– Ага, – кивнул Куроо.

Едва начав искать Хинату и поняв, что дело затягивается на ночь, все отзвонились родителям и выдали им в меру правдивые или не очень версии, почему они не появятся дома до утра. Кенма всегда в таких случаях говорил, что ночует у Куроо, Куроо – что у Бокуто, а тот валил все на Акааши, на котором концы и обрывались: о его семье никто ничего не знал, ни с другими учениками, ни с их родственниками они не общались.

И эта заранее продуманная конспирация оказалась как никогда кстати. Если бы встревоженные отсутствием детей родители начали бы ночью массово названивать в администрацию парка, это бы только все усложнило. И Кенме точно не удалось бы отбиться от их присутствия в больнице. А он не любил тревожить семью по пустякам.

– Я сильно тебя напугал? – виновато спросил Кенма.

– До трясучки, – честно ответил Куроо.

– Я не хотел. Я думал, что только найду Хинату, а не провалюсь туда же.

– Знаю, – кивнул Куроо.

– Но тебе вовсе необязательно было туда за мной лезть!

Куроо протестующе фыркнул:

– Даже и не надейся. Еще раз куда-то свалишься – снова полезу.

Кенма возмущенно на него посмотрел, но не стал возражать. А потом встал на цыпочки, притянул к себе удивленно распахнувшего глаза Куроо и поцеловал. И обоим впервые в жизни было все равно, видит их кто-то или нет.

– Пошли домой, а? – чуть спустя предложил он.

– Ко мне? – спросил Куроо.

– Да, – кивнул Кенма, – если получится, я бы еще пару дней дома не появлялся – пока хоть самые заметные синяки и ссадины не подживут.

– Не вопрос, сейчас придумаем какой-нибудь крайне убедительный повод.

– И слушай, я так и не понял, это что – у Бокуто с Широфуку такое свидание было? – спохватился Кенма.

– Ага, первое, – бессовестно заржал Куроо.

– И как там все у них?

– Похоже, прекрасно. Бокуто в восторге. Широ тоже выглядела вполне довольной.

– Здорово, – улыбнулся Кенма. – Я рад, что мы им ничего не испортили.

И, обнявшись, они направились к выходу с перрона.


End file.
